


Revelations: Time to Face the Past

by kpopismydrug, teaseofnight



Series: The Alpha Series [6]
Category: SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaseofnight/pseuds/teaseofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When someone from their past comes, Donghae and Eunhyuk are forced to return to their old pack, bringing their mates along as secrets are finally revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations: Time to Face the Past

 

 

 

“Hae?”

 

Jolting at the call of his name, Donghae looked up to see Hyukjae gazing at him in concern.

 

It was their first time to hang out after their vacation since Siwon had decided to take it upon himself to whisk Hyukjae away onto another vacation, thinking that he still needed to make it up to his mate.

 

It gave Donghae and Kyuhyun time to fix their own relationship without having to worry about those two.

 

But during the time Hyukjae and Siwon were gone, Donghae had noticed a few things that were happening around the city. It were small things, but it attracted Donghae’s attention all the same, making him wonder if he was just imagining things.

 

He can’t forget the scent that had been surrounding the city lately, though.

 

“So how was your trip?” Donghae asked, deciding to distract himself.

 

Hyukjae sighed heavily. “Siwon went overboard. He had to take us to the fanciest hotel in America and did you know he even spoke English?”

 

“Nope. Never knew that.”

 

“Well, he does! And it doesn’t help when all the girls were staring at him, too,” Hyukjae mumbled, earning a small smile from his best friend.

 

Donghae leaned back against his seat. “Welcome to the world of having mates, Hyuk.”

 

“I hate it.”

 

The younger merely smiled before frowning slightly. “Did you tell him yet?”

 

“No, I’m still waiting for the perfect time.”

 

Donghae sighed as if disappointed. “Hyuk…”

 

“Just…not yet, okay?”

 

The younger stared at him, exasperated.

 

He had hoped Hyukjae would have used that time to tell Siwon everything about their history together, but it appeared his hopes were futile. Though he understood Hyukjae’s worries, he was concerned about what kind of damage it would do to their relationship when the information finally slipped out. The last thing Donghae wanted was to see their relationship fall apart because of their secret.

 

Sighing, he nodded slowly. “Fine, but just...try to tell him soon, okay?”

 

“What’s the big rush?” Hyukjae muttered. “You kept it a secret for two years from Kyuhyun.”

 

“And look how that turned out.”

 

“It won’t be that bad. He’ll understand.”

 

Donghae shook his head in disbelief at his best friend’s logic, but then decided not to pester him anymore. It was Hyukjae’s life, after all. And unless Siwon flipped out about the secret after it was revealed, Donghae wouldn’t step in.

 

He just hoped he wouldn’t have to fight Siwon over this by the end of it all.

 

“Well, I’m off,” Donghae announced, grabbing his belongings and standing up. “I’ve a date with Kyu, and he won’t like it when I’m late.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Hyukjae nodded, giving his best friend a look. “Say ‘hi’ to him for me.”

 

“Will do.” With one last smile, Donghae waved at him before jogging out of the cafe.

 

 

 

_“Why are you crying?”_

 

_Looking up, sniffling still, Donghae shuffled away from the werewolf crouched in front of him._

 

_“Leave me alone, Hyuk.” He mumbled, head dropping back down to his knees, hiding again._

 

_“Is this because of….” Hyukjae trailed off as Donghae began to sob again, shoulders shuddering from the force of them._

 

_“Shh,” Hyukjae whispers soothingly, his arms coming around Donghae’s small body._

 

_Donghae allowed himself to be held, accepting his best friend’s comfort._

 

_You’re not meant to cry on your birthday, you’re meant to be happy._

 

_Donghae had been this morning, before he had to go see his alpha who wanted to wish him happy birthday in private._

 

_Shame he didn’t like his present the older male had given him._

 

_Donghae’s wolf whines at him, whispering for him to understand._

 

_But how could he understand? He didn’t want that type of future. He didn’t want to go through that transition of letting go of his freedom only to be chained with the heavy weight of responsibility and dominance._

 

_He didn’t want to be feared by his peers._

 

_“I’ll help you,” Hyukjae whispers. “I’ll be by your side through it all.”_

 

_Donghae hiccups, unable to sob anymore as his tears run lifelessly down his face._

 

_He’s just found out he’ll grow to be an alpha._

 

Staring out at the Han River, Donghae took a deep inhale of the crisp night air.

 

“Are you ready?” His mate whines at him, cheeks flushed slightly from the cold.

 

Donghae shakes his head, waiting. “Just a few more minutes.”

 

Kyuhyun gave a sigh and huddled further into his puffy parka.

 

Donghae glanced down at his watch, counting down for what he was waiting for.

 

Glancing back up at the Banpo Bridge, Donghae smiled as he heard his mate gasp a little.

 

“Oh wow,” Kyuhyun gaped in awe as he shuffled closer to the railguard, eyes locked on the water spraying out along the bridge with soft hues of blue and pink lighting the way.

 

Donghae raised his camera and snapped the shots he’s been waiting for.

 

Hearing the fast shutter of his camera, Kyuhyun glanced over his shoulder as Donghae snapped his picture, smiling at how stunning his mate looked.

 

“Hae!” Kyuhyun whined, embarrassed as his cheeks turn a sharper shade of pink.

 

Donghae smiled, lowering his camera. “What? You look gorgeous.”

 

“I do not!” his mate argued, trying his best to bury his face into his coat. He pouted at the older male when Donghae snapped more pictures of him, earning a wider smile from him. “Stop it!”

 

“Sorry, but no can do. You’re my muse, Kyuhyunnie.”

 

“That’s such a bad line.”

 

Donghae laughed, leaning over to kiss him quickly. “But it’s true,” he sang out.

 

Feeling himself heat up even more, Kyuhyun mumbled and shoved him, but there was a shy smile on his face. “How long are we going to be here? I’m freezing.”

 

“Not long,” Donghae assured him, finally setting his camera into the bag and wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist.

 

Kyuhyun shook his head. “Did you have fun meeting with Hyuk again?”

 

“Define ‘fun’,” his mate grumbled. “That idiot still hasn’t told Siwon anything.”

 

“...Really?”

 

“Really.”

 

Kyuhyun groaned. “That idiot.”

 

Donghae laughed softly. “Well, it’s Hyuk. When he doesn’t want to talk about something, he won’t. Nothing will make him budge, not even me.”

 

“And that’s why he’s just an even bigger idiot.” Kyuhyun looked at Donghae curiously when he felt his mate tense, seeing the older male’s face tight as he seemed to stare at something in the distance. “Hae?”

 

Blinking as if in shock, Donghae looked at him. “Hmm?”

 

“What’s wrong?” Kyuhyun asked, voice laced with concern.

 

His mate didn’t say anything for a moment, staring at something in the distance before shaking his head. “It’s nothing.”

 

“Hae…”

 

“Come on, let’s go home. I heard it was going to end up snowing tonight.”

 

Kyuhyun stared at his mate for a moment before finally nodding, letting Donghae lead him back to the car whilst he wondered what was wrong with his mate and why he seemed so distracted all the time now.

 

 

 

_“Hae-hyung!!” a young voice wailed before breaking off into hiccups. “H-hyung!”_

 

_Running as fast as he could, Donghae tried to calm down his wolf’s panic as they skidded on the hardwood flooring._

 

_Coming to a halt at the staircase, Donghae forced himself to breathe as the ten year old boy clutched at the staircase._

 

_“What’s wrong?” Donghae tried to soothe as he hurried down the stairs, almost falling on his face in the process. “Why are you crying?”_

 

_The boy ran for him, sobbing against his stomach as Donghae tried to calm him down._

 

_“I f-forgot it was y-your birthday.”_

 

_Donghae sagged from relief, clutching his pack member tightly against his body._

 

_“It’s not an important one, why are you so upset?” Donghae murmured as he hugged him._

 

_“You’re my hyung,” he hears him whisper, hands clutching at his top as he hides his face. “Every birthday counts.”_

 

_Whispering his name softly as he kneels down so that they’re eye level, Donghae brushes the tears from the boy’s cheeks._

 

_“You still have ten minutes,” Donghae says softly, smiling at him as the boy sniffles._

 

_The boy engulfs him into a tight hug, his face tucked against Donghae’s neck._

 

_“Happy fourteenth birthday, hyung.”_

 

“Hae!”

 

Jolting at the shout of his name, Donghae sheepishly turned around from where he was standing at the sink washing the dishes to see Kyuhyun glaring at him.

 

“Sorry?” Donghae hesitantly says as his mate rolls his eyes at him.

 

“Why are you so spacey lately?” Kyuhyun mumbles as he comes over to take over. “The water is freezing now.”

 

Donghae mutters an apology, kissing his mate’s cheek as he wraps his arms loosely around Kyuhyun’s waist from behind.

 

“So, why are you?” Kyuhyun pushes.

 

Donghae shrugs his shoulders lightly. “No reason.”

 

“Liar.”

 

Donghae stays quiet as he watches Kyuhyun refill the sink. “I had a dream a few nights ago.”

 

Kyuhyun briefly stills, but forces himself to continue with what he’s doing. “A bad one?”

 

“I dunno,” Donghae tells him honestly. “I’m still trying to figure it out.”

 

“Well...what was it about?”

 

Donghae was quiet for a few moments, causing Kyuhyun to briefly glance back at him to see his mate staring down at the water filling in the sink.

 

“It was about a boy,” his mate began quietly. “He was wishing me a happy birthday.”

 

“That sounds like a happy dream.”

 

The older male shrugged lightly. “Maybe, but all I remembered from the dream was pain. As if it was something important other than the fact it was my birthday.”

 

“Have you told anyone else?”

 

Donghae shook his head. “No, it’s not necessary. I don’t wanna worry them about this.”

 

“You know they’ll only worry anyway if they realize just how spaced out you've been.”

 

“I know.” Pressing a kiss against Kyuhyun’s neck, Donghae pulled away just as they heard the doorbell ring. “I’ll go get that.”

 

Not bothering to hear his mate’s reply, Donghae slipped out of the kitchen and headed towards the door, eyebrow raising when he recognized Siwon’s scent.

 

Curious, he opened the door, seeing the other alpha smile brightly at him.

 

“Hae!” Siwon greeted.

 

Donghae blinked slowly at him. “Won? What are you doing here?”

 

“Well, Hyuk kicked me out after I started to become too clingy,” Siwon told him with a pout. “Said something about me smothering him.”

 

The older snorted. “I’m not surprised.”

 

“Which is why I was wondering if you’d like to come drink with me!” At seeing the look on Donghae’s face, Siwon thought about what he said and realized his mistake. “I meant coffee, not alcohol. I don’t think our mates would like that.”

 

“No kidding.”

 

Siwon pouted. “So please? Can we go out? I’m bored!”

 

“I don’t see the harm in that…” Donghae mumbled. “Let me tell Hyun.”

 

Beaming, Siwon nodded eagerly. “I’ll wait out here!”

 

Donghae shook his head at the younger alpha before he headed back to the kitchen, seeing Kyuhyun’s confused gaze directed at him. “I’m going out for a little while.”

 

“With Siwon? Why?”

 

“Hyuk kicked him out.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Kyuhyun sighed and nodded. “Fine, but try not to come home late. Also, don’t get drunk.”

 

“We’re just going to grab a cup of coffee,” his mate assured him, walking closer to kiss him briefly. “I’ll be home soon.”

 

“Okay. But if you’re lying and come home late, I’ll kick your ass.”

 

Donghae smirked. “Sounds good to me.”

 

Kyuhyun made to throw the towel at him that he was using to dry the dishes and Donghae scarpered, giggling to himself as he got his things and met Siwon outside.

 

“Where do you wanna go?” Donghae asks as they get into Siwon’s car.

 

“Hyuk found a cute bakery that sells delicious cake, and the coffee isn’t too bad either,” Siwon says as they buckle up.

 

Donghae nods and off they go.

 

 

 

Looking down at the file he had been given by his contact, Jonghyun sighed, nervous to open it.

 

_What’s there to be nervous about?_ His wolf asks him softly as he plays with the edge of it.

 

“He may be different,” he whispers quietly so that no one in the bakery will overhear him.

 

_You saw him that day, you saw him interact with his pack. Was he any different?_

 

Jonghyun shakes his head.

 

His wolf gives him an encouraging nudge and Jonghyun finally opens the file containing the information about his hyung and where to find him in Seoul.

 

His contact hadn’t given him much details, nothing too personal. He had only asked for him to be able to find the older werewolf.

 

Taking a sip of his hot drink, Jonghyun heard the bell ring as more customers came inside to escape from the bitter cold.

 

Jonghyun spat out his drink the second his nose caught his hyung’s scent.

 

Gaping at the male frozen in the doorway of the bakery, Jonghyun didn’t even notice the presence of the other alpha with him.

 

“Hae?” the other alpha called curiously, watching them stare at each other. “What’s wrong?”

 

“H-hyung,” Jonghyun shakily spoke, rising slowly as Donghae continued to stare at him with wide eyes. “Hae-hyung?”

 

That seemed to snap Donghae free from his surprise, and Jonghyun tensed slightly as the alpha came over to him.

 

“Why are you here?” Donghae asked a little bit sharply, and Jonghyun couldn’t help the pinch of hurt hitting him in his chest at it.

 

Bowing his head as the other alpha came over, Jonghyun kept his gaze down, tone soft. “I wanted to see you.”

 

“Does he know you’re here?”

 

Jonghyun hesitated, obviously unsure of how he should respond. However, upon feeling the alpha’s stare at him, he swallowed. “N-No.”

 

Upon hearing Donghae click his tongue, Jonghyun had to resist the urge to shrink back.

 

“You shouldn’t have come here.”

 

Feeling an inch high, Jonghyun nods, heart sinking as he hastily grabs his things.

 

Jonghyun would have cursed if it hadn’t been for two alphas standing in front of him as his file fell to the floor, displaying Donghae’s and Eunhyuk’s information.

 

Diving for the contents, he froze as Donghae beat him to it.

 

“Why do you have Hyuk’s details?” Donghae demands, eyes focused on the sheets of paper.

 

Jonghyun glanced at the other alpha, only to make a whimpering sound at the black stare he saw.

 

“Who is he?” the alpha demanded, black eyes fixed on Jonghyun’s trembling form.

 

“He’s from my old pack,” Donghae says as he shuts the file. “And he better have some answers for me.”

 

The other alpha growled lowly. “Who are you?”

 

“Siwon,” Donghae snapped, causing the other alpha to still. “I’ll be back, so sit down and stay there. You, come with me.”

 

Shakily nodding, Jonghyun shuffled after Donghae as the alpha led him to an empty corner in the bakery, hesitantly sitting down when the older male told him to. As he felt Donghae sit across from him, he stared down at the table, too frightened to even raise his gaze.

 

“Look at me.”

 

Flinching, he did as he commanded, almost whimpering at seeing Donghae gaze at him sternly.

 

That whimper seemed to cause the alpha’s gaze to soften slightly.

 

“Why do you have our information, Jonghyun?” Donghae asked quietly.

 

Jonghyun played with his fingers underneath the table. “I-I was just trying to find you two,” he admitted. “It’s a big city and I didn’t know anyone here except for this one person and...he gave me this information.”

 

“Why are you here?”

 

The younger swallowed, shrinking a little. “I wanted to find you,” Jonghyun said in a whisper, bravely lifting his gaze.

 

Donghae sighed softly, running a hand through his hair. “You shouldn’t have come here,” he said gently. “Especially if the alpha doesn’t know about your whereabouts.”

 

“H-He’s fine. He...He’s too sick to do anything.”

 

“What do you mean?” Donghae demanded.

 

Jonghyun bit his lip. “He’s dying, hyung,” he confessed, earning a shocked look from the older. “He’s dying and his successor...the pack is rampant. I just...I strayed to find you in hopes I can join your pack.”

 

“Jjong…”

 

“Please?” Jonghyun whimpered. “I don’t want to go back.”

 

Donghae frowned, seemingly in thought as he stared down at the folder containing the files. Then he looked back at him. “I can’t take you into my pack, Jjong. You’re still, technically, a part of that other pack and unless he grants permission, you can’t join us.”

 

“I-I know.”

 

“Then why go through all this trouble?”

 

Jonghyun looked at him sadly. “I’ve missed you. Both you and Hyukkie-hyung.”

 

“Jjong…” Donghae breathed out heavily, eyes closed whilst he rubbed his temples.

 

Jonghyun felt bad for making his hyung feel this way, but he can’t deny what he wanted. All he wanted was to be able to join Donghae and Hyukjae, making him dream for the time wherein he’d be able to do so. He still recalled watching the two of them leave, begging Donghae if he could join them, but was refused on the account that he was too young and he had to stay with their alpha.

 

“Please, hyung?” Jonghyun whispered. “I don’t want to go back. I can’t go back. If I do, he’ll just beat me.”

 

That got Donghae’s attention. “What?”

 

“The new successor...isn’t...kind,” Jonghyun said vaguely.

 

Donghae stared at him for a moment before he breathed out heavily. He wasn't as tense as before, which Jonghyun took as a good sign, but he knew that the alpha was far from pleased at his actions.

 

“Where have you been staying?” Donghae asked.

 

Jonghyun squirmed. “Nowhere, really. I’ve been sleeping at some shelters because I didn’t have enough money for a hotel.”

 

“Then you’ll stay at one,” the alpha declared, surprising the younger. “You will stay at the hotel until I figure out what to do with you.”

 

“Hyung…”

 

Donghae gave him a look. “Running away from your pack isn’t good, Jonghyun. You know that. But I won’t force you to go back yet until I’ve figured out what I want to do with you. You’re here in the city, in my territory. So for now, you do as I say, got it?”

 

Jonghyun nodded meekly. “Yes, hyung.”

 

He heard his hyung sigh again, before muttering for him to stay here whilst he left to go back to the other alpha. Jonghyun watched his hyung, watched as the other alpha eyed him as Donghae explained what was going on.

 

Jonghyun looked down at his hands to see that they were shaking.

 

_Hyung will take care of us,_ he tells his wolf as he clenches his hands to stop the shaking.

 

As Donghae calls his name, Jonghyun hurries to his feet to follow his hyung out of the bakery with the other alpha following him from behind.

 

As they head towards a car, Jonghyun tries not to fidget as he feels the other alpha’s stare on his back.

 

_He’s not going to hurt us._

 

 

 

Following Siwon into the apartment that he now shares with Hyukjae, Donghae took a deep breathe to prepare himself for the news he was about to share with his best friend.

 

“Siwon?” they hear Hyukjae call out, and then the male appears as they come into the living room. “I thought I kicked you out for a few….why are you with Hae?”

 

Siwon sent Donghae a look as he went to take a seat on the couch, leaving Donghae standing as Hyukjae came over to them.

 

“What is it?” Hyukjae demands in an uneasy tone. “Why do you have that look on your face?”

 

Donghae sighs, and just comes out with it. “Jonghyun has found us.”

 

Hyukjae freezes, surprise lighting his face. “Jonghyun?”

 

Donghae nods. “He wants to join our pack.”

 

“But he can’t do that.” Hyukjae says, frowning. “He needs permission from...wait, does _he_ know Jonghyun is here?”

 

Donghae shakes his head. “He’s dying.”

 

Hyukjae looks surprised for the second time.

 

“And that’s not all,” Donghae says, and braces himself. “The successor isn’t up to the job and the pack is becoming unstable.”

 

Hyukjae’s face shifts. “Hae…”

 

“I need to go back.” Donghae tells him, seeing Siwon watch them closely as Hyukjae begins to shake his head rapidly.

 

“You’re not going back.” The male hisses. “No way.”

 

“I can’t leave him,” Donghae argues softly. “Not again.”

 

Hyukjae’s eyes begin to spit fire at him as he tries to keep his anger in check. “You know who that successor is, right?”

 

“Hyuk…”

 

“He won’t have changed, so what makes you think he’s going to give up Jonghyun to us?” Hyukjae spits out.

 

“If I can see the alpha before he dies, then the successor will have no say in it.” Donghae tells him, following Hyukjae as he turns and heads back to where he had been before they had came.

 

He hears Siwon following, though at a distance to give them space, as Donghae follows Hyukjae in the spare room that’s been changed into a mini practise space for Hyukjae.

 

“Where is Jong?” Hyukjae asks as he crouches at the mirrors, resuming the cleaning he had been doing.

 

“He’s staying in a hotel for tonight, tomorrow I’m driving him back down.” Donghae tells him and watches Hyuk freeze.

 

“Tomorrow?”

 

“The sooner the better.”

 

Hyukjae’s hand clenches the rag, and then he’s spinning to glare at Donghae. “I’m coming too.”

 

Donghae shakes his head, expecting that. “No you’re not.”

 

"I am," Hyukjae told him firmly. "I'm the reason why we left so I'm also responsible for leaving him behind."

 

The younger shook his head. "No. If you go back, then who knows what will happen."

 

"I don't care. I'm going."

 

Donghae's eyes flickered gold for a brief second at the defiance, but he held himself back. He breathed out.

 

"What will happen if he finds you?" He tried. "You know the effect you have on alphas."

 

Hyukjae shrugged. "I'll risk it."

 

"Hyuk."

 

"I'm not leaving him with them and I'm not going to let you go alone," Hyukjae said, determination on his face. "Even if you order me to, I'll just find a way to go along."

 

“I’m coming too,” Siwon says from behind Donghae, who spins to stare at the alpha.

 

“This doesn’t concern you,” Dongha tells him as politely as he can, but the male ignores him and goes for his mate, who begins to hiss at him as Siwon crouches down next to him.

 

“He’s my mate,” Siwon states as he stops Hyukjae from sneaking away to put space between them. “And I have a right to know my mate’s past and make sure he’s safe.”

 

Hyukjae’s eyes flash with panic as he stares up at Donghae.

 

Donghae sighs, but he knows all too well what Siwon will be feeling right now. The need to make sure your mate is safe will only tear him apart if Donghae forbid him from coming, and he wouldn’t even get a chance to meet with his old alpha before he’d have to return to deal with Siwon who would only cause trouble back in Seoul.

 

“If Siwon comes, then Kyu has to come.” Hyukjae threatens, and Donghae’s mind has a minute of panic as Siwon frowns at them both, suspicious now.

 

“What are you two hiding?” the alpha asks quietly. “What’s the big deal about your old pack?”

 

Hyukjae fidgeted, eyes begging Donghae to do something.

 

“Looks like you’ll find out yourself,” Donghae sighs, turning his back on Hyuk’s distressed call of his name. “I’ll collect Jjong in the morning and then I’ll come and pick you three up.”

 

Ignoring Hyukjae’s demands for him to wait, Donghae leaves the apartment.

 

Standing outside the door to his own, Donghae pressed his forehead against the cold door.

 

He didn’t want to bring Kyuhyun with him. He didn’t know what would happen when he and Hyuk walk back onto their old pack’s land, but yet, he knew he couldn’t leave their mates behind.

 

They deserved to know the full truth about him and Hyukjae, and this is the only way to do it all at once.

 

 

 

_“Hae, don’t!” Hyukjae screamed, terrified as Donghae was rammed up against the wall of the huge house that homed their entire pack._

 

_Snarling, Donghae could only focused on the teenager in front of him._

 

_The son of their alpha’s visiting friend smirked at him. “Submit.”_

 

_Donghae snarled louder at the insulting command, thrashing in his grip._

 

_The scent of Hyukjae’s fear stung his nose, enraging his growing wolf._

 

_Donghae saw a flicker of fear in the teenager’s eyes as Donghae’s spine snapped straight, his body seizing._

 

_As the werewolf dropped him, Hyukjae’s scream for help rang in his ears as Donghae’s body flooded with pain._

 

_Soon, the sound of the teenager joined Hyukjae’s._

 

Jerking awake, Donghae felt his mate stir from behind him, snuggling closer to his back, his arms tightening around Donghae’s waist and chest.

 

“Hae?” Kyuhyun mumbled against his shoulder. “What’s ‘rong?”

 

“Just a dream,” Donghae reassures softly, stroking his mate’s arms to ease him back off to sleep.

 

As Kyuhyun slips back to sleep, Donghae stares at the hotel room’s open window, seeing the perfectly clear night sky.

 

Tomorrow they’ll be going to see his and Hyuk’s old alpha. The roadtrip here had been a long one since Kyuhyun and Jonghyun shared the similar hate of travel sickness, so they had to stop a lot for the two to walk around a little and catch some fresh air.

 

Jonghyun was in the room next door, since Donghae wanted to keep an eye on the werewolf, while Hyuk and Siwon had a room of their own.

 

Donghae didn’t know what to expect for tomorrow, but the memories of his past were continuing to haunt his dreams and thoughts.

 

Quietly slipping out of bed without waking his mate, Donghae headed to the balcony to get some air. He welcomed the chill, breathing it in whilst trying to assure himself and his wolf.

 

Too bad it didn't have the effect he wanted.

 

_Do you think they've changed?_

 

"No, you heard what Jjong said. The successor is still the same," Donghae muttered.

 

_We cannot let him win._

 

Donghae said nothing, staring out the scenery. It had been too long and he had no idea what to expect now.

 

If there was anything he learned, it was to always be on your guard.

 

 

 

_Donghae trembled, shocked at what he had done._

 

_He felt Hyukjae holding him, whispering words of comfort in his ear, but none of them got through to Donghae._

 

_He had shifted, and though it wasn't an uncommon process, it was still something Donghae didn't want to go through._

 

_Especially fighting another werewolf._

 

_"I nearly killed him," Donghae whispered, guilty._

 

_Hyukjae shook his head. "But you didn't. He's fine. He'll live."_

 

_"He tried to claim you!" Donghae cried. "And I nearly killed him!"_

 

_His best friend forced him to look into his eyes._

 

_"You didn't, Hae," Hyukjae soothed him. "Relax. Don't worry. I'm okay. He'll live. Please don't keep doing this to yourself."_

 

_Donghae shook his head, staring down at his hands. Even though it wasn't there anymore, he could still feel the blood._

 

 

 

"This is the place?" Siwon asked, sounding doubtful once they arrived in a rather small town, seemingly empty.

 

Jonghyun nodded, shuffling a bit. "I'll lead you to him," he whispered to Donghae, who nodded briefly.

 

Hyukjae stepped up to Donghae, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hae..."

 

"Keep out of sight," Donghae hissed at him. "I'll see him alone."

 

Sensing Kyuhyun’s gaze on him, Donghae squeezed his hand before letting it go. “I’ll go ahead with Jonghyun first, Hyuk, when I contact you, you three come and meet us.”

 

Hyukjae’s face looked like he wanted to argue the plan, but Donghae’s stare kept him from saying a word.

 

“Go stay in the car,” Donghae orders lightly. “I’ll be back soon.”

 

He waits until they’re inside the car before he follows Jonghyun down the towards the gate that secured the pack’s land behind it.

 

“How many is living in there?” Donghae asks as they step up to the gate, and Jonghyun types in the code.

 

 The gate makes a clacking sound as it releases its lock.

 

Jonghyun steps closer to his side as they wait for it to open enough. “12. But majority of them are new.”

 

Donghae nods. “Prepare yourself, Jjong,” he tells him softly as they walk through, the gates locking behind them. “You can get into serious trouble for doing this, and I can’t really protect you, not unless I want to fight him, which is what I’m hoping to avoid.”

 

“I’ll take it, Hae-hyung. Don’t worry.” Jonghyun whispers quietly as he leads him, though the area hasn’t really changed much over the years.

 

Donghae’s wolf is tense, just like himself, as they see areas that spark up memories.

 

Coming up to the house, both pause as the doors open.

 

Jonghyun shifts closer to him and Donghae restrains the need to protect him as he and his old alpha’s successor meet eyes.

 

“Lee Donghae,” the male calls, a smile on his face, though it isn’t very welcoming. “I see you brought back what belongs to me.”

 

“Has he died?” Donghae questions, in which the male shakes his head. “Then he doesn’t belong to you yet.”

 

The male’s face shifts into an irritated expression, his mouth twisted slightly. “I suppose you want to see your old man before he pegs it?”

 

Donghae’s wolf growls at the lack of respect for the older man, and Donghae has to bite his tongue as he dips his head in a short nod.

 

“Shall we invite your mutts in too?” the male asks as others peeks from the open doors and the windows looking out onto the grounds.

 

Donghae’s gut twists, instinct sharpening at the derogatory term. “Mind your tongue, Minho.”

 

Minho jerks slightly at his warning, faltering as Donghae brushes past him harshly in order to follow Jonghyun inside.

 

Ignoring the whispers around them, Donghae followed Jonghyun until they were finally in front of a room with double doors in front.

 

"He's in there," Jonghyun told him softly.

 

Nodding, Donghae took a deep breath before going inside, his gaze immediately falling on the figure lying on the bed. He shuddered at the familiar scent, forcing himself to push back the memories beginning to come forth.

 

He forced himself to go closer, seeing the old man look at him as soon as he reached his side.

 

"Donghae?" The alpha rasped out.

 

Donghae bowed his head in greeting. "It's been a long time."

 

"It has," his old alpha agreed. "You've grown."

 

Donghae looked at him. "You're dying."

 

The old man laughed hoarsely. "It comes with old age, I'm afraid. But I'm very happy to see you, my dear pup."

 

At the term, Donghae flinched, but otherwise showed no outward emotion. "I came to return a member of your pack."

 

The alpha smiled. "Jonghyun?" He guessed. "That one has always been a rather rebellious one. Then again, he got it from you."

 

"You only have yourself to blame."

 

"No, my dear Donghae. You are the one to blame."

 

Donghae pursed his lips, staring intently at the elderly alpha. Though he shared no happy memories with his old alpha after a certain incident, he still regarded him as a father figure.

 

He had been the one to take Donghae in, after all.

 

 

 

_"H-Hae!"_

 

_Hyukjae cursed as he pushed at the male trying to pin him down. He felt himself cower at the stern glare he received from the older male._

 

_He cursed at himself for taunting the alpha._

 

_"You're mine," the alpha growled._

 

_Hyukjae felt like whimpering, but then another force knocked the alpha off of him. As he managed to right himself, he saw Donghae's wolf form standing in front of him protectively, a growl emitting from its throat._

 

Hyukjae ignored the looks Kyuhyun and Siwon were giving him, much more interested in keeping his gaze at the gathering werewolves. Some of them he recognized. The others were new.

 

He felt weird being back after so long, but he also knew that this wasn't something that could've been avoided.

 

A part of him wished it could've been, though.

 

"Want to start telling me what's going on?" Siwon finally asked, having enough of the tense silence.

 

Hyukjae tensed as he saw the successor, Minho, come towards the gates. “I can’t see through walls, Siwon.”

 

“Hyuk…easy.” Kyuhyun says at his little comment, but Hyukjae ignores him in favour of making sure their doors are locked.

 

Ignoring the curious question directed at his action, Hyukjae locks gazes with the alpha that was standing behind the gate.

 

“Who is he?” Siwon demands as Hyukjae’s anxiety rises slightly. “Will you just tell us what’s going on?”

 

“He’s the successor,” Hyukjae says through clenched teeth as Minho smiles at them. “He’s the alpha’s son.”

 

As Minho turns away from them, retreating back into the house with the odd few werewolves that had came out upon Donghae’s arrival, Hyukjae doesn’t relax.

 

“We don’t really get along,” Hyukjae finishes as the door to the large house shuts.

 

 

 

“Have you still got Hyukjae?” the dying alpha asks as his nurse attends to him to make him more comfortable as he speaks to Donghae.

 

Donghae’s jaw clenches at the male daring to even mention Hyuk. “I’m not here to discuss who I keep in contact with. I’m here to ask you to turn Jonghyun over to my care.”

 

The alpha makes a rattling sound that is actually him laughing. “Turn him over to you?”

 

Donghae nods.

 

The alpha sinks back into his pillows, lips pulled into an amused smirk. “You know I can’t allow that.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

“Because you haven’t said what you’ll give to me in return of giving you one of my lads.” The alpha says and Donghae has to restrain himself.

 

“I would’ve thought that by me taking one of your rebellious wolf’s out of your hands it would be something benefiting for you.” Donghae calmly says, focusing on remaining clear minded as his old alpha tried to find a way under his skin.

 

“Oh, it would,” the alpha agreed. “But you know I can’t just simply let him go like that. He’s still mine, and without proper payment, I can’t let him go.”

 

Donghae’s wolf growled at the challenge being displayed towards them, but Donghae held it back. The last thing he wanted was to attack the old man and causing Minho’s ascension to alpha to come quicker.

 

He managed a strained smile. “And what exactly would you want as payment?”

 

“I want to see Hyukjae.”

 

The smile was soon replaced by a frown. “I can’t allow that,” Donghae said firmly. “What makes you think Hyukjae would even want to see you?”

 

The alpha chuckled. “Oh, he won’t. But unless I get to see Hyukjae, Jonghyun won’t be yours.”

 

“What will you even say to him?” Donghae demanded. “The last time you’ve met him, you tried to claim him.”  
  


“All is in the past.”

 

Donghae held back a snarl. “But not all is forgiven.”

 

A brief silence before the alpha finally managed a weak nod. “Fine, then. But my request still stands. Unless you allow me to have one chance to speak with Hyukjae, Jonghyun won’t be yours. He’ll remain in this pack.”

 

_You can’t be considering this_ , Donghae’s wolf argued. _He’s playing you!_

 

Ignoring his wolf, Donghae studied the old man. He clenched his hands into fists, fighting back the anger he felt. “If I allow you to meet Hyukjae, then I’m going to be there, too.”

 

“You don’t trust me?”

 

“I’m not taking the chance of having someone try to lay claim on him again,” Donghae retorted.

 

The alpha made a sound of amusement. “Very well, but just you two. If a third party comes, then this agreement will be terminated.”

 

Donghae said nothing, merely giving a short nod before he spun around and left the room, slamming the doors behind him.

 

“Hae-hyung?” he heard Jonghyun call out his name hesitantly.

 

The alpha didn’t bother saying anything to him as he took out his cellphone, immediately dialing in Hyukjae’s number. Once the call was picked up, he said, “Meet me at the gates. Now.”

 

 

 

“Only us two, no one else.”

 

Kyuhyun bites his lip, eyes watching Siwon’s face turn red as Hyukjae paces.

 

“He’s my mate.” Siwon seethes.

 

“And I’m his alpha and long time friend.” Donghae growls back, tone warning. “This is the only way for me to get Jonghyun out of there safely.”

 

Kyuhyun gently grasps Hyukjae’s wrist as he passes him, and the conflicted expression he sees on the older male’s face twists Kyuhyun’s stomach.

 

Just what kind of history does he and Donghae have concerning their old pack?

 

“You don’t have to do this,” Kyuhyun whispers to him, ignoring the slight argument going on behind him.

 

Hyukjae shakes his head. “We both know I have to.”

 

“I’ll be right beside you,” Donghae promises fiercely. “He can’t move, let alone get off the bed. I promise you’ll not get hurt.”

 

The question mark over these two grows at that, and Kyuhyun sees Siwon storm away in frustration from the vagueness that’s blanketing the situation.

 

“I’ll keep him occupied,” Kyuhyun assures his mate as he goes off to lead him back to their car.

 

Looking over his shoulder though, Kyuhyun watches Donghae and Hyukjae go through the gates.

 

As the gates lock, Donghae places a hand at the bottom of Hyukjae’s spine, leading him the way.

 

 

 

_“I don’t like this new place,”_ _they hear their pack members whine as they all gaze around their new home._

 

_Donghae feels a comforting squeeze to his hand, and the comments no longer register._

 

_Tugging Hyukjae slightly, he bypasses the others and goes to see where his and Hyukjae’s new room is located._

 

_After the incident, the rules were changed, attitudes too._

 

_Only Donghae and Hyukjae were allowed to room together, and they were shunned by most of their pack members._

 

Being back in this place made his skin crawl.

 

Hyukjae ignored the stares, the whispers as Donghae leads them to a set of double doors.

 

Hyukjae’s nose stings at the putrid smell of his old alpha.

 

Donghae’s hand presses firmer against his spine, and Hyukjae grounds himself at the touch.

 

“I’m right here,” Donghae whispers. “I’m not going to allow anything to happen.”

 

Hyukjae nods, taking a huge inhale and almost gagging on the smell, and Donghae opens the doors.

 

Seeing the old alpha stuns Hyukjae for a few seconds. The last time he had saw him was when he and Hae were twenty and were abandoning their pack.

 

The male had been hurt, not in the emotional sense but the physical, and at first he refused them permission to leave, but when Donghae stepped forward, things changed and the powerful man that had made Hyukjae’s life hell for a year lost the high ground and had to submit to Donghae’s demands with a face full of shame and a hint of bitterness.

 

It was the first time both had seen a leading alpha submit, but it was expected.

 

It was the price he paid for doing what he did to Hyukjae.

 

As they got closer to the male, Hyukjae had to resist the urge to shrink back, taking in Donghae’s scent as a sense of comfort.

 

“Hyukjae,” the alpha rasped out. “Is that you?”

 

Hyukjae gave a short nod. “It’s me.”

 

“My, how you’ve grown,” the older man whispered. “I remember it was only yesterday when I last saw you.”

 

Feeling Donghae stiffen beside him, Hyukjae had to subtly nudge his best friend to relax.

 

He looked back at the alpha. “You look good for your age.”

 

“Oh, don’t give me your flattery. We both know I look as wretched as ever.” The alpha paused, staring at the two of them in a way that made them grow uncomfortable. “I’m sorry.”

 

That earned startled looks from both of them.

 

“What?” Hyukjae whispered, disbelief evident in his voice.

 

The alpha breathed out heavily. “I’m sorry,” he repeated. “For what I’ve done to you.”

 

“What makes you think that-” Donghae stopped when Hyukjae pinched his arm, earning the older werewolf a glare that he ignored.

 

Hyukjae stared at him. “You’re...sorry?”

 

The alpha nodded, and the two of them saw shame on his face.

 

“Yes, I’m sorry. I had not realized how far I’d gone until you both left, making me realize just how cruel I’ve been to you both, especially you, Hyukjae. I was not in the right mindset in that time.”

 

“And what makes you think you’re in the right mindset now?” Donghae had to ask.

 

The older man smiled, albeit bitterly. “Because I’ve had years to think of what I’ve done and how to punish myself for it. Everything that’s happened...I apologized.”

 

Hyukjae felt himself shake, unsure if he should accept his old alpha’s apology. For a year, the alpha made his life a living hell to the point wherein Hyukjae had fallen into depression. It had gotten so bad that Hyukjae didn’t even have the will to fight when the alpha tried to claim him, only to back off when Donghae had attacked him.

 

His life wasn’t the same after that.

 

And Donghae had been there for him, helping him and taking care of him when Hyukjae was still in a state where he didn’t respond to the young alpha at the time.

 

“Why should I accept your apology?” Hyukjae whispered.

 

The alpha blinked slowly. “Whether you accept or not is up to you,” he told them. “But I want you to know that I do apologize. Hence why I wished to meet you first before allowing Jonghyun to join your pack.”

 

“You’re really going to hand him over to us?” Donghae asked, sounding doubtful.

 

“I understand your doubts in me, and I do not blame you. But consider this as a peace offering if you will. I don’t wish to die knowing that the two of you still hate me for what I have done.”

 

Donghae trembled. “You nearly _raped_ Hyukjae, and you think that-”

 

“Donghae,” Hyukjae interjected, causing the young alpha to clamp his mouth shut. He stared at their old alpha. “You’re serious about this?”

 

“I am.” The alpha smiled bitterly. “It’s the very least thing I can do to make it up to you after all the pain you’ve been through.”

 

“Then do it now,” Hyukjae demands in the most polite way he can. “Do it now so that your son won’t be able to undermine it.”

 

When the alpha beckons for his nurse to come over and whispers something to her and she quickly leaves, Hyukjae sags a little against Donghae’s hand, turning his head to him.

 

“Get ready,” he whispers softly, and Donghae nods.

 

When the nurse comes back to the room, Hyukjae straightens once again.

 

“You’re giving them Jonghyun?” Minho barks as he comes storming into the room. “Why?!”

 

Jonghyun is the next one to come in, hands clenched together as he glances over at them both, relief shining in his eyes.

 

“I am not dead yet,” the old man hisses out, but it’s useless, he has very little energy to even reprimand his son. “You’re going to watch and learn how to do business properly.”

 

Minho pulls a face at that and the door shuts as the final person comes into the room.

 

Donghae and Hyuk bow theirs heads at the alpha’s adviser, who in turn nods her head back.

 

“Both of you are here to witness my agreement to allow Jonghyun to be taken into Donghae’s care and pack,” the dying man says, voice loud and clear. “From this moment on, he no longer belongs to us.”

 

Hyukjae releases a breath he hadn’t been aware he’d been holding, hearing Donghae do the same as Jonghyun bows low.

 

Hyukjae glances to gage Minho’s reaction and isn’t surprised; the werewolf is livid.

 

_He can huff and puff all he wants, he can’t do anything about it now._ his wolf says as they watch the werewolf storm from the room.

 

“Now, if you don’t mind…” the old man says, voice shot and shaky as he sinks back down into his bed.

 

Hyukjae takes one final last look at the male as he coughs, the sound rattling and making him weeze.

 

Donghae beckons for Jonghyun to follow them as they leave the alpha’s room, the doors shutting on the male calling for his nurse.

 

 

 

“Can I ask you a question?”

 

Kyuhyun sighs, head thumping slightly as he continues to watch the house. “You just did.”

 

Siwon shoves him slightly at that.

 

“Have you noticed the way Hae and Hyuk are with each other?” Siwon asks him curiously, and Kyuhyun’s heart freezes.

 

_Oh no,_ his wolf begins to panic, which doesn’t help Kyuhyun who is trying not to do the same.

 

He struggled to find words to say, but was ultimately relieved when Hyukjae and Donghae came out.

 

Ignoring Siwon's curious questions, he hastily left the car and hurried over to his mate. "How did it go?"

 

"Jjong's coming with us," Donghae told him softly. "But we're staying for one more day."

 

Kyuhyun frowned. "Why's that?"

 

"They invited us," Hyukjae gritted out. "The son stopped us on the way and invited us. And we can't refuse given the fact that the alpha might die any time soon."

 

Kyuhyun nodded slowly, glancing over at Siwon who came out of the car. "He was asking about you and Hyuk," he whispered.

 

Donghae made a sound. "I'm not surprised." He looked up at Siwon when the other alpha came over. "We're having dinner here, so try to control yourself."

 

Siwon made a face. "I always do."

 

"Believe me when I say you'll need to do your very best this time," Donghae advised, sharing a look at Hyukjae and squeezed his arm gently when he saw his best friend shaking.

 

As they all got back into their car to head back to the hotel for a few hours, since Jonghyun needed time to pack up his things and Hyukjae was wanting some space from the place before having to spend dinner there tonight, Kyuhyun could do nothing but watch as Siwon’s face grew more suspicious as both Hyuk and Donghae evaded his questions.

 

Kyuhyun could see the crash coming, but he could do nothing to prevent it.

 

 

 

Feeling a pair of arms engulf him from behind, Hyukjae welcomed his mate’s embrace.

 

“You’re worrying me,” Siwon’s says quietly, chin resting on his shoulder.

 

“I’m fine,” Hyukjae assures, hands covering Siwon’s that rested low on his stomach.

 

“Now you are, but back at that place you were a bundle of nerves.”

 

Hyukjae could see what his mate was trying to do and he wasn’t prepared at all to tell Siwon everything.

 

Needing to distract him, just for now while Hyukjae figures out how to do it, he turns in his mate’s hold and gently kisses him.

 

Siwon responds in kind, but there is a hesitance there, showing that he’s not yet willing to stop trying to find out what’s going on.

 

Deciding not to worry about it (or at all), Hyukjae merely tugged him closer, deepening the kiss.

 

It finally for the response he was looking for.

 

He released a gasp when Siwon pressed against him firmly, shuddering at feeling his mate lift his legs, urging him to wrap them around his waist.

 

As he felt them move into the room, they heard knocking against the door.

 

"Who the fuck is that?" Siwon growled.

 

Hyukjae eased him away, standing on shaky legs as he hurried to answer the door.

 

It was Donghae.

 

"What?" Siwon groaned out.

 

Donghae pursed his lips before managing a smile. "I'm here to steal your mate for a bit."

 

"Why?" Siwon demanded. "Shouldn't you be with Kyuhyun?"

 

"Kyu's taking a nap. Don't worry. It won't be long," Donghae assured Siwon.

 

Hyukjae saw the look in Donghae's eyes and held back a sigh. He smiled back at Siwon. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

 

Ignoring Siwon's whine of complaint, he followed Donghae out, closing the door behind him. He stared at his alpha, who looked somewhat disturbed. "What's up?"

 

“This dinner,” Donghae begins, edging them further away from the room, “Minho is planning something.”

 

“You’ve just taken a ‘toy’ from him, he’s going to be pissed.”

 

Donghae sighs. “I don’t want to stay here for more than another day. The quicker we leave, the sooner we can just move on, for good.”

 

“You’re hoping he’s not going to die while you’re around, right?” Hyukjae guess, watching the stress lines on his alpha’s face begin to show.

 

“If he dies...Minho’s going to use that as a way to trap us here longer, playing with us while declaring the need of an older alpha to oversee the funeral and burial.”

 

Hyukjae nods. “Dinner should be enough to show respect to their hospitality, so we’ll leave tomorrow afternoon.”

 

“Let’s just hope the old man lives until we can leave.”

 

 

 

Kyuhyun’s never really experienced anything like this before, he was brought up away from all of the typical pack customs.

 

Sitting down with a room full of werewolves who he doesn’t know unnerved him greatly, reminding him his last experience with werewolves who he doesn’t know.

 

“They won’t dare to harm you,” Donghae whispers to him, lips brushing against his ear. “I’m the oldest in terms of power here, and they have to respect that. You’re safe, Kyuhyun.”

 

Kyuhyun nods, letting out a relieved breath.

 

They all seemed a little young, around Jonghyun’s and Minho’s age, with only three seeming around Donghae and Hyuk’s age. Kyuhyun could only guess why that was. The successor was probably looking at this as a chance to play around, not taking his role of leader seriously.

 

The three who were older were old pack members of his mate’s and Hyuk’s.

 

Hyukjae was talking to one of them, politely, not really sharing much personal information other than the fact that the person who had a tight arm around his waist was his mate.

 

Siwon looked…collected, surprisingly. He was watching everyone, observing what was happening while keeping his mate close to him.

 

Kyuhyun was a little bit thrown by it, but then again, Minho wasn’t in the room yet.

 

 "What do you think might happen?" Kyuhyun whispered.

 

Donghae said nothing, keeping his eyes focused on the werewolves around them. "I don't know. But then again, I don't want to know either."

 

His mate nodded, but they both tensed when Minho entered the room, followed by another male.

 

Kyuhyun was taken aback when he heard Donghae snarl quietly.

 

"Ah, I apologize for being late," Minho said sincerely with a smile. "I had to pick up a friend. Donghae, Hyukjae, you remember him, don't you?"

 

"Hello, you two," the male said with a grin.

 

Donghae glared. "Kibum."

 

Kibum smirked. "Donghae, it's been a long time."

 

"Not long enough."

 

Kibum chuckled and sat down near the head of the table.

 

Kyuhyun looked in confusion as Kibum glanced at Donghae and Hyukjae, a wide smirk on his face. He shifted his gaze over to Donghae, who tensed up even further beside him.

 

"Hae?" He whispered.

 

He stilled when Kibum glanced over at him, shifting closer to Donghae, who held him tighter.

 

“Ah, is this your new toy?” Kibum wondered, staring at Kyuhyun, who had to bury his face against Donghae’s chest. “Does that mean you’re no longer into that slut of a dog you used to sleep with?”

 

Everyone grew quiet, a tense atmosphere beginning to grow around them.

 

Peeking up at Donghae’s face, Kyuhyun held back the fear he felt at seeing the way the alpha’s face was emotionless, flecks of gold appearing in his irises.

 

Donghae managed to muster up a smile. “Didn’t you try to claim him, too, Kibum?”

 

“Yes, but can you blame me?” Kibum asked politely. “He has...a certain way of affecting us. It’s hard to resist such a scent.”

 

The scent of Siwon’s fury broke through the room, causing everyone to jerk their attention to the couple.

 

Hyukjae’s face was white, eyes terrified as he held onto Siwon, whispering desperately to him to calm down as the alpha remained standing, his chair slowing the rocking motion as it stabilizes.

 

Siwon’s own eyes kept flickering gold to brown as Siwon fought with his wolf and instinct.

 

Siwon’s eyes stayed gold, wolf winning.

 

Donghae was up on his feet within a second as Siwon began to snarl. “Stop it!” Donghae hissed, feeling the eyes of the other two alphas on his back. “Get back into control, now!”

 

Siwon jerked at Donghae's tone, expression warring as Siwon grasped Hyukjae’s hand and dragged him to his feet.

 

“And you,” Donghae growls, turning to level Kibum a hard stare filled with disgust. “You’re in the presence of older alphas, you will abide by the rules and act properly, otherwise I’ll be happy to give you a reminder of the lesson I taught you all of those years ago.”

 

Kibum’s smug little smile dropped, eyes narrowing at the mention of the memory of Donghae beating the other alpha in a dominance match.

 

“Gentlemen,” Minho drawled lightly, gesturing for them to calm down. “This is dinner, not a battleground.”

 

Donghae wanted nothing more to rip that condescending smirk of the younger male’s face.

 

Kyuhyun gently grasped his hand, anchoring him from allowing his anger to build further.

 

“Apologise.”

 

Donghae twitched, turning slightly to see Siwon back in control, but his eyes livid as he stares at Kibum. “You’ve disrespected an alpha’s mate, I could kill you for that.”

 

Kibum tilts his head slightly. “But you’re not an alpha.”

 

Donghae stares at the younger alpha in confusion as Siwon argues. “Of course I am.”

 

Kibum shakes his head, hand reaching for the glass of red wine. “Have you ever led a pack before?”

 

“Not...officially.”

 

Both Kibum and Minho snort. “You’re no alpha.”

 

Siwon’s anger spikes again. “Siwon,” Donghae warns, eyes locked on the two werewolves.

 

“Yes, listen to your alpha,” Kibum titters from behind his glass. “What grown alpha would willingly allow another to rule him?”

 

“Simple; they wouldn’t.” Minho states.

 

The sound of wood breaking had the room looking at Donghae, who is shaking from rage, his hand holding a part of the table that he had been gripping.

 

“As long as your father has breath in his body, you are untouchable.” Donghae whispers, unable to speak louder for fear of losing control as he stares at Minho. “Here is your warning, do not approach me or any of my pack members in the future. I’ll see that as a direct challenge.”

 

Minho looked shocked at that, his attitude dropping a little as Donghae led his pack out of the room and down towards the front doors.

 

He could hear Hyukjae begging Siwon to speak to him, only to get silence in answer, and as they went down the steps of the house, Kyuhyun tugged for Donghae to stop as loud voices erupted from where they came.

 

The mention of death amongst the voices had Donghae’s body filling with dread.

 

“Hae?” Kyuhyun questioned, anxious as they all stared up at the house. “What’s going on?”

 

Minho appeared at the open front doors, a smirk playing on his face.

 

“My father has just passed,” he tells them without a shred of grief showing. “You can’t leave now.”

 

Donghae let out a snarl, glaring at Minho who continued to smirk.

 

 

 

_"Hae? Hae, what's going on?" He heard Hyukjae ask, voice filled with worry._

 

_Donghae couldn't even answer as he whimpered, the heat in his body growing. He clawed at his blanket, breath coming out in pants whilst he tried his best._

 

_"Hae?"_

 

_At smelling Hyukjae's scent coming closer, Donghae stiffened. "Get away!" He screamed._

 

_"No," he heard Hyukjae said firmly and Donghae felt a touch against his shoulder._

 

_Before any of them could react, Hyukjae was under Donghae, who stared down at him with golden eyes._

 

_"It's okay," Hyukjae whispered. "I'm not scared."_

 

_Whimpering, Donghae shook his head, but his resolve broke when Hyukjae looped an arm around his neck and pulled him downwards, kissing him deeply._

 

 

 

Hyukjae felt fear overtake his body, shaking uncontrollably as he saw the advisor cover the dead alpha's face with the blanket.

 

He wanted to cling to Siwon, but his mate wasn't paying any attention to what was going on, prompting him to linger near Donghae instead.

 

"As the oldest alpha, you have to be here up until the funeral," the advisor told Donghae, who stared blankly at the dead body.

 

Donghae merely nodded in understanding, gripping Kyuhyun's hand when his mate whispered words of comfort in his ear.

 

"Hae," Hyukjae whispered.

 

“Go back to the hotel,” he tells them. “Looks like I need to stay for a little while to see what he and Minho had planned for the burial.”

 

Hyukjae glanced over at his silent mate and bit back a whimper. “We’ll stay.”

 

Donghae shakes his head. “There’s nothing for you guys to do. Just go.”

 

Siwon nods and abruptly turns and leaves. Hyukjae forces himself to follow, head bowed as he hurries after the alpha to make sure nothing kicked him off.

 

Siwon waits for them at the steps to the house, face devoid of emotion.

 

“Let’s leave before something else happens,” Kyuhyun murmurs quietly, and Hyukjae nods, following the younger werewolf with his mate following close behind him.

 

Hyukjae could feel Siwon’s stare on him, the silence doing nothing but escalating the tension growing between him and Siwon.

 

Hyukjae hated this place. It was a curse for him.

 

 

 

_You need to say something._

 

Siwon ignored his wolf, downing the burning alcohol as he sits in the hotel bar.

 

_Drinking isn’t going to solve anything! You need to find out what the hell is going on with our mate and that pack!_

 

Siwon breaks the glass at the mention of the pack.

 

Siwon ignores the alarmed bartender and yanks a couple of napkins to stem the bleeding from his hand as he marches back to the elevators, his wolf begging him to calm down.

 

The lick of pain from the cut helps to clear away the anger from his focus, leaving behind a bitter taste that has nothing to do with the alcohol he’d just downed.

 

As he arrived at the elevators, he stilled upon seeing Donghae there.

 

Donghae gave him a look, but said nothing as the elevator doors opened and slipped inside, holding the doors opened long enough for Siwon to get inside.

 

As soon as the doors shut, Donghae said, "If you keep your tongue, you won't know what happened."

 

"Does this mean you're going to tell me then?" Siwon demanded.

 

The older blinked. "You're not my mate, so no. It's not my place."

 

"But I deserve to know what happened!"

 

"You will know once Hyuk tells you," Donghae said firmly. "But you are not coming to the funeral."

 

Siwon stilled. "What?"

 

"I don't want you to cause a scene."

 

That had Siwon growling, his body shaking. But before he could do anything, he felt the elevator jolt to a stop, eyes widening when he found himself being slammed against the wall.

 

Looking down at Donghae, he froze when he saw the older alpha's eyes golden.

 

"Do not argue with me," Donghae ordered. "If I agree to let you go, then you have to be on your best behavior. Any signs of weakness and Minho will prey on it."

 

"What is your history with him, anyway?" Siwon demanded. "What's going on?!"

 

Donghae tilted his head. "He's a bastard that helped make Hyuk's life a living hell for a whole year."

 

Pulling away from Siwon, the two felt the elevator move again before finally arriving at their floor.

 

Without saying a word, Donghae exited the elevator, not even glancing back at the younger alpha.

 

Siwon watched his alpha go to the room he shared with Kyuhyun, waiting until it was just him alone in the corridor as he slowly made his way to his own room.

 

Regretting the drink, Siwon sighed as he clenched the napkins harder as he used his key card.

 

Hyukjae darted from their bed to see him come in, his attention locking on Siwon’s bloody hand.

 

Without saying anything, Hyukjae came forward, grasped his arm gently, and brought him into the bathroom.

 

Siwon watched his mate as the male carefully removed the napkins to inspect how deep the cut was and how far it was to healing. Siwon squirmed slightly as Hyukjae ran his palm under the warm tap, wincing as little after shocks of pain flickered up through his hand and arm.

 

“You’re not going to say anything?” Siwon asks, watching Hyukjae focus on his task.

 

His mate’s shoulders stiffen. “You’re the one giving me the silent treatment.”

 

“I meant about the cut.”

 

“Oh….”

 

Siwon closed his hand around Hyukjae’s watching his mate closely in the mirror. “Now that you’ve brought up what happened back there, why don’t you start by explaining a few things.”

 

“Won…”

 

“Let’s begin with the big one, the fact that you and Hae have had a...’thing’?” Siwon begins to rant a little, voice rising. “Or how about that ever since the mere mention of your past you’ve been so nervous and skittish?”

 

“Siwon…”

 

“When are you going to start telling me?!” Siwon yells, frustrated and hurt by the secrecy.

 

“I don’t know how!” Hyukjae screams back, looking up at Siwon with tears swimming in his eyes, though he isn’t sure if they’re angry tears or upset ones.

 

Not ever wanting to see his mate cry, Siwon tugged him into a hug, heart aching as Hyukjae clung to him.

 

“Just…tell me.” He sighs as he cradles his mate to him.

 

Hyukjae shook his head. "I can't. I don't know how."

 

"Hyuk..."

 

"Just...just give me a little more time," his mate pleaded in a whisper.

 

Siwon frowned. "How much more time?"

 

"Just a little bit more."

 

Though hurt, Siwon only nodded, holding him tighter. 

 

 

 

_"What makes you think I'll let you leave?" Their alpha demanded._

 

_Donghae's eyes blazed gold. "Because you will and I will fight you if I have to earn our freedom."_

 

_"You think you can take me on?"_

 

_Donghae growled, the sound echoing in the building. It was different from any other growl; it sounded darker, more threatening. It was a growl that defined an alpha being challenged._

 

_The alpha growled. "Then prove it."_

 

Kyuhyun watched in concern as his mate squirmed in his sleep, sweat covering his forehead and down to his chest. He wanted to wake Donghae up, but the alpha already warned him not to do that.

 

Donghae didn't want to accidentally hurt Kyuhyun.

 

So he was stuck watching Donghae suffer in his nightmare, wondering what happened that caused the alpha to become like this. Though he already knew of Donghae's past with Hyukjae, the older never ventured anything more about his past with his old pack.

 

It caused the questions to rise, but he knew better than to ask.

 

Not when it seemed like the world was being carried on Donghae's shoulders.

 

_Our mate will be okay,_ he heard his wolf assure him. _He's strong._

 

"But he can't bear the burdens all on his own," Kyuhyun whispered, fetching a bottle of water from the minibar in the room. 

 

_It is the responsibility of an alpha._

 

Kyuhyun frowned a little at the reminder.

 

As a result of being raised away from typical customs, Kyuhyun wasn't sure exactly what the duties of an alpha carried, especially when it concerned the pack they led. Donghae didn't exactly give him details either, but that was because Kyuhyun didn't ask.

 

Now he regretted it.

 

Hearing a little gasp, Kyuhyun hurried back to their bed to see Donghae awake, but grasping at the pillow, his eyes holding so much pain that Kyuhyun dumped the bottle on the bedside table and crawls into the bed, embracing his mate.

 

“Did I wake you?” Donghae asked quietly after a few seconds of silence, just savouring the comforting hug that Kyuhyun was giving him and the gentle strokes up and down his spine.

 

“That’s not important,” Kyuhyun reassures softly as he wipes the cold sweat off Donghae’s forehead. “But I wish you could allow me to help you, even if it is just to talk and unload your mind.”

 

Donghae sighs, pulling closer to Kyuhyun as they lay side by side. “I wish I could, Hyun.”

 

“So...just do it?” Kyuhyun suggests lightly, tucking Donghae’s hair behind his ear as he watches his mate.

 

“Not yet,” Donghae says softly, hand reaching to grasp Kyuhyun’s. “I just want to get through the next few days and leave this place. When we’re far away, I’ll be able to tell you.”

 

Kyuhyun wants to push, but at least Donghae is willing to tell him once they leave, so he nods, eyes shutting as Donghae presses a kiss to his lips.

 

“Don’t worry, okay?” his mate whispers against his lips, snuggling closer. “Just as long as Minho doesn’t do anything stupid, the next few days will fly over and we can leave.”

 

Kyuhyun nods, kissing his mate back when the male began to leave longer kisses.

 

_We’ll still worry, but we’ll have to trust him. Let’s just stand by him, keeping him standing through the next few days and try to keep him from getting too stressed._

 

Despite his wolf’s attempt to comfort them both, neither of them could shake the feeling of trepidation.

 

 

 

The last day or so has been manic.

 

Donghae’s head continuously thumped from having to be around the distraught werewolves that were in mourning for their passed alpha, and also from Minho’s attempts of getting Donghae to react to some of the ways the younger alpha was wishing to perform the burial.

 

Minho wasn’t really paying attention to the traditional custom when dealing with death, in fact, despite his father having made clear plans of what he wanted, which was simple, Minho was wanting to mark his father’s death, which meant it would go on for longer than a few days.

 

Donghae had put a stop to that, his alpha riding him to put the younger one in place and teach him their way in a...personal way.

 

Once Minho obeyed Donghae’s wolf, muttering that he’ll comply with the dead alpha’s wishes and will follow the correct timeframe, Donghae had to leave, unable to be physically around the house any longer.

 

Soon, other alphas will be arriving, whom were older, so Donghae would be able to shake off the role of responsibility soon, but for now and tomorrow, he was stuck with being the alpha in the corner who had to watch and agree or disagree in order to stick to the customs.

 

He was so tired. He just wanted to go back home to his own pack.

 

He wanted to be free of the memories this place still haunted his mind with.

 

Seeing Kibum sitting the living area, Donghae braced himself for the male to notice him and no doubt make a smart comment.

 

“Looking haggard, old man.”

 

“I’m not that much older than you,” Donghae retorts, patience short.

 

“How come you’ve barred your pack members from coming with you today?” Kibum asks, not bothering to look up from the glossy fashion magazine he was looking through. “Hyukjae could have livened up the place.”

 

Donghae steeled himself, forcing himself to stay at the doorway of the room. “The funeral will take place in two days-”

 

“Avoiding the topic?”

 

“-so from now and until then, refresh your mind on how to act around your elders,” Donghae continues, ignoring Kibum’s comment.

 

Kibum snorts, looking up from the magazine. “Is it just Hyukjae that’s the forbidden topic?”

 

Donghae refuses to give into Kibum’s baiting by using Hyukjae, but his wolf demands for something to be done. “I’m going to give you a warning, Kibum. Keep on going, and we’ll have a repeat of what happened between us when we were teenagers.”

 

Kibum looks back down at the magazine and flicks a page. “Warning accepted.”

 

Biting his tongue, Donghae moved to leave, but stilled when he saw Minho entering.

 

"Leaving so soon?" Minho asked with a smile. "Too bad."

 

"And what do you want now?"

 

"It's a shame that you're here alone. You know, my father often spoke about finding you two again and claim Hyukjae, but something always held him back."

 

Donghae tilted his head, slowly feeling his wolf's anger rise. "What about it?"

 

"He told me a ridiculous story that you've forced him to submit."

 

A faint smile graced Donghae's lips. "Ah, that was fun. First time that's ever happened."

 

Minho scoffed. "You think you're something special? You're just an alpha."

 

He choked when a hand suddenly wrapped around his throat, the grip tightening so much he thought Donghae was going to snap his neck.

 

_"Listen here, pup. You may be an alpha, but you've no idea what it means to be one. I've given you a fair amount of warnings and I'll give you one more. Either be respectful, or you'll join your father in his grave."_

 

Minho gasped when Donghae released him.

 

Feeling Kibum's eyes on his back, Donghae ignored the other alpha as he shoved past Minho in order to leave the room.

 

He could feel his alpha continuing to rise, threatening to take over, and he bit his tongue hard enough until he tasted blood.

 

He couldn't afford to lose control.

 

Not now.

 

The last thing he wanted was a repeat of the past.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun watched from his spot on the bed as Hyukjae paced around in front of him. "Why are you here again?"

 

"I need to talk to Hae," was the hurried answer.

 

The younger sighed. "He's still at that place. He won't be back anytime soon."

 

“Then what can I do now?” Hyukjae whined.

 

Shaking his head, Kyuhyun glanced over at the clock before nodding to himself. He stood up. “Come on.”

 

“Where are we going?”

 

The younger sent him a look. “We’re going to do some shopping and think of ways to cheer up our mates.”

 

Hyukjae made a face. “Are you serious?”

 

“I don’t know about you, but I miss being able to be with my mate without having to worry about his sanity,” Kyuhyun said flatly. “So, yes, I’m serious. I’m even tempted to have him do me right in the hotel lobby if it’ll make him feel better.”

 

“...I don’t need to know that.”

 

Kyuhyun grinned. “But it’ll be great!”

 

“You’re insane.”

 

“Thank you.” The younger nodded towards to the door. “Come on, let’s go.”

 

 

 

“Put that down.”

 

Kyuhyun hid his snigger as Hyukjae shoved his hand down, muttering about wanting his head to be checked.

 

“It’s not that bad,” Kyuhyun argues, playing his pack member.

 

Hyukjae gives him a look, hand holding up the travesty that is a t-shirt. “Siwon will kill me if I bought him this!”

 

Kyuhyun eyed the abysmal tie-dye effect the t-shirt had going on. “It’ll bring out the colour in his eyes.”

 

Hyukjae punched his shoulder lightly, sending Kyuhyun into a sniggering fit as the male shoved it back onto the rack.

 

So far, their little shopping trip was worth it. Hyukjae looked a little more relaxed now that he had something to focus on, and Kyuhyun was just glad to have something to do instead of sitting in the hotel room, twiddling his thumbs.

 

“Well, we’re not leaving this shop until you’ve found something for him,” Kyuhyun sings as he searches another rack of shirts. “He needs more colour in his wardrobe.”

 

“Says the person who wears dark colours or shades.”

 

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes at the male’s little dig. “Find something that’ll make you want to rip it off him!”

 

“I’m not wasting my money on that top, Kyuhyun, no matter how much it’s begging to be ripped apart,” Hyukjae growls out as he searches the other side of the rack.

 

“Spoilsport.”

 

“What about this?” Kyuhyun looks up to see Hyukjae holding up a red plaid shirt. “Do you like?”

 

Kyuhyun eyes the shirt. That would look great on Donghae…. “For Siwon?”

 

Hyukjae shakes his head as he looks at it, coming around to Kyuhyun’s side. “I was thinking for Hae.”

 

Kyuhyun’s back stiffened, the clattering sound of a fallen coat hanger dropping to the shop floor as he stares at Hyukjae. “What?”

 

Hyukjae gives him a flat look. “Don’t be like that, Kyu. It’s just a shirt.”

 

“We’re meant to be shopping for our own mates, not each others.” Kyuhyun growls out.

 

Hyukjae sighs, following him as Kyuhyun storms off to the other part of the store to look at the shoes. “It’s a habit, okay. I just know his style a lot better than I do with Siwon, so I was trying to give you an idea.”

 

Kyuhyun sulks silently to himself, ignoring the male as he looks at some shoes.

 

“Kyu?”

 

“I’m still getting used to it, okay.” Kyuhyun mumbles. “Your...past.”

 

He sees Hyukjae sit down on stool as he watches Kyuhyun browse. “Being back here doesn’t really help, huh?”

 

Kyuhyun pretends to inspect a pair of shoes, seeing the opening Hyukjae was giving him. “I should be asking you that.”

 

“This place is only the second home we had during that pack,” Hyukjae explains softly. “Our first home, we had to leave because of an... incident.”

 

Kyuhyun looks over at the brief pause, seeing Hyukjae fiddling with a shoe that had been left near the stools. “Oh?”

 

He sees Hyuk take a deep breath. “Yeah...the incident was because of me.”

 

Kyuhyun waits, allowing the male to either go on or not.

 

“It may not be so obvious to you, but I seem to attract an alpha’s attention...or attraction.” Hyukjae continues, and Kyuhyun shifts closer so that the male doesn’t have to say it so loud. “Back at our first home, a neighbouring pack visited, and I caught the attention of the son of the alpha.”

 

Kyuhyun frowned, crouching down so that he could place the shoe back on the shelf. “How is that your fault?”

 

“Because at that time, Donghae was just starting his transition into an alpha.”

 

Kyuhyun paused, mind working. “So you two were….?”

 

Hyukjae nodded a little. “Only a little, but Donghae’s protective, as you know, so with both of them and Hae’s transition, when the son began to approach me and tried to start something, Donghae reacted and both of them fought.”

 

"What happened?"

 

"Hae shifted. It was his first shift and none of us knew what to do," Hyukjae whispered. "But he almost killed the son and would've done so if our alpha hadn't stepped in in time."

 

Kyuhyun eyed him, watching the way Hyukjae was shifting nervously in his place.

 

"After that, things changed. We moved here, but certain rules were in place. Only Hae and I were allowed to room with each other and most of our members shunned us."

 

"Why?"

 

Hyukjae laughed bitterly. "Why do you think?" He asked back. "It was because of us that we had to move so far into isolation. We brought change and they didn't like it."

 

"Then...what happened after you guys moved?"

 

Hyukjae's eyes darkened slightly as he recalled the memory.

 

_"He's staring at you again," Donghae muttered, trying hard not to break his chopsticks in half._

 

_Hyukjae looked at him in confusion before glancing over at their alpha, who turned his gaze away. "I'm sure he's just worried."_

 

_His best friend seemed to make a scoffing sound, using an arm to tug Hyukjae closer. "He's not," the younger growled softly. "Don't ever be alone with him."_

 

_"Hae..."_

 

_"Promise me."_

 

"Our alpha had...taken a liking to me," Hyukjae finally started. "And Hae noticed the attraction, but couldn't do about it because it'll just cause trouble in our pack. But then it got out of control."

 

Kyuhyun saw the way he was trembling, making him gently put a hand on his arm comfortingly. "You don't have to keep telling me if it'll continue to bring bad memories for you."

 

Hyuk shakes his head. “I think it’ll help to talk about this to someone other than Hae...or Siwon.”

 

Kyuhyun nods slowly. “Okay. But lets go somewhere better?”

 

Hyukjae nods and they both rise.

 

As they leave the store, searching for a place to sit and talk, Kyuhyun kept a tight but comforting hand on Hyukjae’s arm, leading the male as he seemed to be stuck in his thoughts.

 

Finding a not so busy cafe, they went inside. Once Kyuhyun ordered them both a hot drink to nurse through the next coming conversation, Kyuhyun led them to a secluded corner at the back.

 

“You’ve only seen three alphas, right?” Hyukjae asks softly once they were settled.

 

Kyuhyun tenses at the reminder of Changmin, but nods.

 

“Well, our alpha wasn’t exactly like Changmin, but his need to control and...conquer were similar to his.” Hyukjae begins, looking down at his hot chocolatte. “Our old alpha began to notice me a lot more as I matured, but it wasn’t until I was eighteen that he began to try stuff with me. Before that, he would single me and Donghae out, but he stopped doing that to Donghae when Donghae completed his transition.”

 

“But he continued to pick on you?” Kyuhyun asked, and Hyuk nodded.

 

“He would only do it when he was certain Donghae wasn’t around,” Hyukjae muttered.

 

“Because Donghae would say something?” Kyuhyun was a little lost now, this is where his lack of knowledge about pack dynamics showed.

 

“No, Kyuhyun. Donghae would physically react whenever he caught me upset or our alpha saying something concerning me.” Hyukjae told him softly, looking up at him from his drink. “And when our alpha began to approach me in sexual way, it only caused Donghae to become more hostile and violent towards the alpha.”

 

Kyuhyun stilled at the information, too shocked. He knew Donghae was protective over the people he cared about, but he never heard about Donghae in that way before.

 

"Then what happened?"

 

Hyukjae breathed out, finger tapping against his cup. "It continued on for a full year with our alpha's son - Minho - joining in with it. They both made my life miserable, doing whatever they can to make me cave and kneel before them."

 

"And Donghae...?"

 

"Donghae knew something was wrong, of course. But he couldn't do anything yet until..."

 

Seeing Hyukjae's shoulders tense and body trembling, Kyuhyun placed a hand on his arm, trying to give him comfort.

 

The older male gave him a small smile before breathing out. "Our alpha tried to claim me," he whispered. "Donghae was out doing errands, so I was alone. Taking that as an advantage, our alpha tried to claim me when he summoned me to his room."

 

Kyuhyun stared in shock. He stared at Hyukjae, who shifted uncomfortably. It made him want to tear Minho apart and bring the old man back alive just to kill him again just for hurting his friend and giving him so much pain.

 

But he swallowed it back down. "Did..."

 

Hyukjae nodded. "Hae came back in time, but he was already in his wolf form when he saved me. He knew what happened when he smelt the alpha's scent on me, and he just...lost all control. They both fought and both were seriously injured."

 

"And what happened after that?"

 

"Donghae decided it was time to leave," the older werewolf said with a bitter smile. "He was tired of me seeing hurt and used, I guess. Our alpha didn't want to let us go, of course. He challenged Hae, but...something unbelievable happened."

 

Kyuhyun blinked. "What was it?"

 

“Donghae forced him to submit.”

 

“H-how….is that even possible?” Kyuhyun gaped, stunned. “Donghae was younger than him so-”

 

“So it gave Hae an advantage,” Hyukjae finished. “Donghae’s different than other alphas, he’s more intune with his wolf and instinct, and because of the way we were being brought up and living with the pack and alpha, it helped Donghae’s instinct and wolf make it so that he was able to fight quicker, pin harder.”

 

“So why did the alpha challenge him in the first place?”

 

“He wanted to test Hae, I think. Donghae’s only ever slipped up once, and that was when we moved, ever since then, Donghae had been controlling himself, not allowing to break control like that again. I think...the reason why our alpha challenged Hae was because he was curious and wanted to see what Hae was truly capable of.”

 

Kyuhyun frowned, unable to see sense in that logic. “But that’s a huge risk, though.”

 

Hyukjae shrugged softly. “I’m only speculating, but in any case, it backfired. Donghae pinned him, and the only way Hae was going to release him was either by the alpha submitting to him and releasing us, or to die.”

 

“So he released you.”

 

“We left that same night, only saying goodbye to those who we considered friends.”

 

“Jonghyun.” Kyuhyun guessed and Hyukjae nodded.

 

“He wanted to come, begged us to take him, but he was too young to follow us.” Hyukjae says sadly, tone full of regret. “We were only twenty, and we were about to head out into the big world without a pack or an alpha anymore. We didn’t know what the hell was going to come our way, and thought the safest thing for him was for him to remain behind.”

 

"But then he found you."

 

Hyukjae smiled slightly. "He practically idolized Hae. He was so attached to him, so the both of us had no doubts that in the end, Jonghyun would try to find us when he grew up enough."

 

"He certainly got his stubbornness from Donghae."

 

At that, Hyukjae laughed, causing Kyuhyun to smile slightly. "That's why we came back. For him. Otherwise, none of us would be here right now."

 

Kyuhyun nodded before something clicked in his mind. "The son of the alpha who tried to claim you..."

 

"You met him," Hyukjae said simply. "It was Kibum."

 

"I guess he and Minho hit it off."

 

Hyukjae snorted. "If that's what you wanna call it, but if they both step out of line, Donghae will have to discipline them."

 

Kyuhyun smirked. "I actually wanna see that happen."

 

"Not when you know just how truly terrifying Hae can be," Hyukjae sighed before smiling at Kyuhyun. "But thanks for listening. It...helped."

 

Kyuhyun smiled back. "I'm glad I can help, but...are you..."

 

"In time," Hyukjae whispered. "But not yet."

 

The younger nodded, giving him a smile he hoped would comfort Hyukjae.

 

 

 

"Siwon, you're overreacting," Donghae muttered as Siwon dragged him around the hotel. "They're fine."

 

"But Hyuk isn't answering his phone!"

 

"He and Kyu are probably just out together, so stop making it a big deal," Donghae whined. He sighed when Siwon didn't listen to him and soon caught their mates' scents. "Look, there they a—"

 

He stopped when he saw their mates enter the hotel  wearing an outfit that highlighted the good aspects of their bodies. Blinking a few times, Donghae scanned over Kyuhyun's body slowly, a hint of a smirk on his face.

 

"Oh, hey!" Hyukjae called out cheerfully to them.

 

A glance to the side of him showed Siwon practically drooling at the sight of his mate.

 

Donghae smiled, nudging the male as their mates came up to them.

 

“You’ve been shopping?” Donghae asks, tugging Kyuhyun close and kissing him briefly, enjoying his mate’s scent.

 

Kyuhyun hums, pecking him back. “You should see what we got you.”

 

Donghae pulls back, eyebrow raised as he glances to see Hyukjae rustling with the plastic bag.

 

“What the hell is that,” both he and Siwon say at the same time, eyes locked on the t-shirt Hyukjae was sniggering behind.

 

Kyuhyun leaves him and sidles up to Hyuk, their faces a picture of innocence. “Something to bring out the...colour in your eyes.”

 

“And also because it’s thin,” Hyukjae comments, sending Kyuhyun a smirk that his mate returns as they wave the offensive thing at them.

 

“Why does that matter?” Siwon asks, frowning as he feels it.

 

Donghae feels his body heat up at the little look that his mate gives him. “It’s easier to take off.”

 

“Off?” Siwon echoes, clueless to what their mates are alluding to.

 

Donghae isn’t clueless, and as Kyuhyun slips back to him, plastic bag in hand, Donghae’s hand sneaks down to grip Kyuhyun’s butt, tugging him closer to his side. As Kyuhyun squirms, a blush painting his cheeks as he tries to nudge Donghae to the elevators, Donghae can only chuckle as he sees Hyukjae roll his eyes.

 

“We’re leaving now,” Donghae tells the other alpha as he allows Kyuhyun to back them away. “Have fun!”

 

Both he and Kyuhyun snigger at the lost expression on the alpha’s face.

 

As he and Kyuhyun neared the elevators, Donghae tugged his mate close and pressed little kisses around his face. "Was it your idea?"

 

"I don't know what you're talking about," his mate said innocently as he wrapped his arms around Donghae's neck.

 

His mate smirked. "You're a sly one, aren't you?"

 

"I've only learned from the best."

 

Shaking his head  Donghae tugged Kyuhyun inside the elevator once it reached them, pressing the button to their floor. As it slowly made its way up, Donghae pinned Kyuhyun against the wall, kissing him deeply.

 

The little sounds Kyuhyun made caused him to growl softly, pressing their hips together and slowly grind against him.

 

Kyuhyun pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air. "Hae, not here. Wait till we get back to our room."

 

"You expect me to wait while you're dressed like that?" Donghae asked, still grinding against his mate. He smirked at feeling Kyuhyun tremble at the movements, seeing him bite his lip to prevent any noises from coming out.

 

His mate sent him a look. "Yes."

 

"I've always wondered how it'd be to have sex in an elevator," Donghae whispered in his ear. "Don't you think it'd be exciting to find out?"

 

Kyuhyun shuddered, moaning slightly.

 

“I have something to show you in our room,” Kyuhyun argued, arching as Donghae kissed his neck.

 

“Show me here.”

 

Kyuhyun smacked his mate on the back, almost sagging with relief as they arrived on their floor.

 

“Next time,” Donghae vows as Kyuhyun pushes at him slightly to get out.

 

Kyuhyun isn’t sure, but he may have nodded his head in his haste to get his mate far away from the tempting space.

 

As he struggles to get to their room - it’s hard to walk properly when you have a very eager mate kissing and groping you, Kyuhyun wonders if maybe Hyuk has finally been able to make his dense mate see between the lines.

 

As Donghae pushes him up against their door, teeth nippling and sinking into his neck, Kyuhyun’s almost ready to allow Donghae take him here and now.

 

As they stumble into the room, the plastic bag drops to the floor, forgotten as the door slams shut and Kyuhyun’s being picked up and taken to their bed.

 

Any thoughts of Hyuk or the upcoming funeral disappear as Donghae focuses on him, growling softly as his hands feel Kyuhyun, taking his time to undress him.

 

Kyuhyun gives himself a mental pat on the back.

 

Mission accomplished.

 

 

 

The funeral service was about to begin, and already Donghae was praying for it to be over with already.

 

“Ignore him.” Hyuk whispers to him as Kibum walks past them again.

 

Donghae grunts softly, unable to take his eyes off the other alpha that’s been hanging around them, but not saying anything. Yet.

 

Seeing his mate and Siwon come throught he front doors, both he and Hyuk hurry over to them before any of their past acquaintances could notice them alone.

 

“Is he being buried here?” Kyuhyun asks curiously, and Donghae has to remind himself that this will be Kyuhyun’s first time attending a death ceremony.

 

“Alphas don’t get buried, they’re cremated.” Donghae explains as he holds his hand. “Part of their ashes will be put into the ground, but the rest will be placed into a jar made for the alpha so that it can be kept.”

 

“Only alphas?” Kyuhyun asks, frowning slightly as he shifts closer to Donghae as more werewolves come into the main hallway.

 

“And their mates,” Donghae adds softly, eyes watching Minho and Kibum converse near the stairs.

 

Donghae’s wolf grumbles at him, watching the two alphas as well.

 

_They’re up to something,_ it says to him as Minho nods and Kibum turns and heads back their way.

 

Donghae gives the male a look as he passes them again, his wolf snarling a little at the little smirk the alpha makes as he leaves.

 

“Hae?” Kyuhyun calls, worried as he picks up on his mood.

 

Minho calls for everyone to pay attention, and asks them all to make their way to the site of the ceremony that was taking place outside, towards the tree line that was on the edge of the property.

 

Donghae gently tugged Kyuhyun’s hand, nodding to Hyukjae and Siwon to follow.

 

The ceremony wasn’t complex, but it was a tradition. As the alpha’s body began to burn on the altar they had prepared, with Minho telling the rites of passage that came along with an alpha’s duty.

 

He felt Kyuhyun grow uncomfortable, causing him to gently rub the back of his hand with his thumb.

 

No one spoke, only cries were heard, as they watched the alpha’s body slowly turn and into ashes.

 

As nothing but ashes were left, Donghae tensed up when Kibum stepped up.

 

“Though it isn’t part of our usual funeral tradition, we have decided that before we make Minho the new alpha of the pack, it is still tradition to have him prove his worth as alpha,” Kibum spoke up over the silence. His eyes settled on Donghae, whose eyes were flickering between brown and gold. “And in order to do that, he will have to fight against one of the older alphas amongst us to help us prove his worth.”

 

“What is he doing?” Hyukjae hissed out beside Donghae.

 

Donghae growled softly. “He’s challenging the alphas by using Minho.”

 

“What’s the point in that?”

 

“To show us who’s in charge,” Donghae muttered.

 

Kibum smiled as he turned to Minho. “What do you say, Minho? Are you up to it?”

 

Minho smirked and nodded. “Certainly, and I already have an idea as to who I want to challenge first.”

 

“Hae,” Kyuhyun whispered.

 

“Lee Donghae.”

 

Everyone looked over at Donghae, who was glaring at both Minho and Kibum. He could hear his wolf growl at the challenge, rising in anger at the two young alphas standing before them. He knew by now that his eyes were gold, flaring dangerously as his wolf threatened to take over and discipline the two young alphas.

 

“No.”

 

Turning their heads, they saw one of the older alphas step up.

 

The older alpha stared at Kibum and Minho. “We are still in mourning for your alpha. Do you think it’s respectful to do this right after we had cremated him?” he asked, his voice loud and clear. “I do not know what you two are planning, but have some respect. This is a funeral, not a battleground. Most certainly not for two young pups eager to show their worth in a world of alphas.”

 

He turned to look at Donghae, who bowed his head.

 

“This challenge is void,” he declared. “Continue on with tradition - do not allow your egos to get in the way. Do you understand that?”

 

“Yes,” both Minho and Kibum muttered, heads bowing.

 

Donghae gripped Kyuhyun’s hand tightly as the older alpha declared that they could leave so that the older alphas could continue on with gathering the ashes, only asking Minho to stay back as he was the son.

 

“I’ll meet you guys in the dining room,” Donghae tells them as he lets go of Kyuhyun’s hand. “It’s also part of my role to help gather the ashes.”

 

Hyukjae nods and grasps Siwon’s hand to lead them back.

 

Donghae pauses before leaving himself, noticing the look in the alpha’s eyes before leaving him.

 

_He’s behaving,_ his wolf assures him as Donghae watches the three of them head back to the house.

 

Donghae hums, unable to shake off the feeling.

 

Siwon didn’t look too good, but with only having that split second look, Donghae’s unsure what to label it as.

 

Going to help the elders, Donghae put it to the back of his mind as he ignored the stare he could feel Minho giving him.

 

Once some of the ashes were buried, the rest placed into the jar in Minho’s hands, Donghae was excused as some of the elders wanted to have a word with Minho.

 

Hurrying back to the house, Donghae picked up a change in the air.

 

Frowning, Donghae began to jog. Once he made it to the front of the house, where the front doors remained open, Donghae’s wolf groaned as Donghae sprinted at smelling the faint scent of Siwon’s anger.

 

Entering the dining room that had been rearranged so that people could stand around instead of sitting to eat, Donghae spied his pack members towards the center of the room.

 

Siwon’s eyes were flirting between being brown and gold as he stood in front of Hyuk and Kyuhyun.

 

The cause of the trouble stood almost in Siwon’s personal space.

 

“You’ve been warned,” Donghae snarls out as the other werewolves hurry aside to allow him to pass.

 

“I was only talking to him,” Kibum says with a roll of his eyes. “Not my fault he’s so highly strung.”

 

Siwon’s eyes settle for brown. “He was making snide comments about my mate.”

 

Donghae glances at Hyukjae who was gripping Siwon’s arms tightly, holding him in case the alpha had decided to attack Kibum.

 

“We’ll settle that later, but right now get yourself under control,” Donghae hisses out. “The elders are coming and they’re already pissed off, I don’t want them coming down on you.”

 

Siwon nods abruptly and Hyukjae manages to tug him towards the table of drink, whispering to him as they leave.

 

Kibum watches them go. “I’ll see you later then, Donghae.”

 

Donghae grits his teeth as Kibum smiles at him before leaving him and Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun’s hands immediately grasps his. “Are we staying until the end?” his mate asks, voice small.

 

“I need to nip this in the bud.” He tells his mate with a sigh. “I need to do it before the elders get a sniff of the trouble, and before Siwon can lose control.”

 

Kyuhyun sighs, and Donghae turns at the appearance of the elders and Minho coming into the room.

 

For the next hour or so, Minho and Kibum behave, but Donghae knows that once the others leave, he’s going to be facing them without anything holding them back.

 

 

 

Hyukjae didn’t like this.

 

He didn’t like it at all.

 

Beside him, he could feel Siwon trying his best to hold in his anger, causing him to whisper words of assurance in his ear. He knew his mate would only continue to get more riled up whilst being in the presence of both Minho and Kibum.

 

But he was also worried about what would happen once the elders leave, retreating back to their hotels before coming back in the early morning.

 

His fears were slowly becoming a reality after the dinner, all of them bidding the elders farewell as they left one by one. He knew that everyone was on their best behavior for a reason, but he desperately wished Minho and Kibum acted out, resulting in discipline from them and leaving them alone for good.

 

Of course, things generally didn’t go the way he wanted them to go.

 

As he, Siwon, and Kyuhyun waited for Donghae at the gates with Jonghyun, they knew something was wrong when seconds turned into minutes.

 

“Where could he be?” Hyukjae muttered.

 

Siwon scowled. “He’s done with his duties, isn’t he? He shouldn’t have to remain here any longer.”

 

“I wonder if something happened,” Jonghyun muttered, sounding afraid if that was the possibility.

 

Kyuhyun shared a look with Hyukjae before the scent of Donghae’s anger filled the air.

 

Not even needing to exchange words, the four of them hurried inside the house, coming to a stop at seeing Minho and Kibum circling around Donghae, who was clearly trying to control himself.

 

“Oh, look, they’re here,” Minho said gleefully.

 

Kibum smirked. “The elders are gone, so we can proceed with the challenge.”

 

“You two are fucking idiots,” Donghae growled out.

 

Kibum shrugged. “I merely want to get some good old revenge for what you’ve done to me.” He looked over at Hyukjae, who tensed. “And to claim the slut.”

 

“Why the fuck for?!” Donghae snarled, patience unraveling fast. “He’s mated!”

 

Hyukjae grabbed Siwon as he stepped forward. “Won.”

 

“ _Let go.”_

 

Kyuhyun and Hyukjae stared at the alpha in shock, seeing the blazing gold eyes as he focused on Kibum.

 

“So he’s finally acting like an alpha,” Minho comments.

 

“You,” Donghae rounds on the younger alpha, _“shut up.”_

 

The tension in the air could almost crackle as all four alphas stared at each other.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t know what to do, and he had to keep his anxiety hidden to prevent from it affecting his mate, but Hyuk, Hyukjae was used to this.

 

Hyukjae locked his hands on Siwon, feet planting further apart. “No,” he tells his mate softly, but firmly. “He isn’t worth it, Won.”

 

_“He has disrespected you for the last time,_ ” Siwon growls. _“He’ll do it no more.”_

 

“Scared that you’ll have no mate afterwards?” Kibum comments lightly as he leaves where he had been circling Donghae to come closer to Siwon and the others.

 

Siwon shifts slightly, ignoring Hyuk’s resistance to shove him behind him.

 

Kyuhyun grabs Jonghyun and pulls them far back so that they’re not in the way and out of reach in case Kibum or Minho decides to use them to bait Donghae or Siwon further. Hyukjae won’t follow though, he refuses to leave his mate’s side as he glowers at the younger alpha.

 

“You really need to grow up,” Hyukjae spits, his anger from this week and his past finally starting to show.

 

“ _Leave,_ ” Siwon orders, and Hyuk shudders from the order, resisting.

 

Siwon snarls and Donghae barks out the order for them all to leave.

 

Kyuhyun feels his skin tighten, heart racing, as he watches his mate and Minho circle each other.

 

He wanted to try and convince Donghae to stop, but knew better than to do so.

 

There was no way he was going to risk Donghae getting hurt again.

 

"Hyung," he heard Jonghyun whisper.

 

Minho smirked. "It's time to see who the bigger alpha is."

 

Donghae snarled. "Mind your manners, pup."

 

"Don't call me that!" Minho yelled before attacking him.

 

Kyuhyun hastily tugged Jonghyun away just as Donghae slammed into the wall. He forced himself to remain calm as Donghae and Minho began to fight, looking over to the side when he heard another growl.

 

Terror filled him as he watched Siwon tackle Kibum, ignoring Hyukjae's cries for him to stop.

 

"Hae-"

 

"Don't," Kyuhyun interjected hastily. "If you distract him, Donghae will only get hurt even worse, so don't."

 

Jonghyun looked at him fearfully, but nodded slowly.

 

_"Kyuhyun, Jonghyun, get out of here!"_ Donghae snarled out, forcing Minho back.

 

Nodding despite wanting to be there, Kyuhyun dragged Jonghyun away, ignoring the younger werewolf's protests.

 

"Hyukjae, come on!" Kyuhyun called out to Hyukjae.

 

Hyukjae shook his head. "I can't leave him."

 

_"Hyuk, go!"_ Donghae ordered before yelping when Minho shifted and attempted to bite him.

 

Siwon snarled, glaring at Kibum, who grinned wickedly. _"Get out of here!"_

 

Within a blink of an eye, Kibum flipped Siwon over, and as the male grunted from the impact, Kibum was springing up.

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t stop the terrified scream as he watched Kibum grab Hyukjae who had reacted too late to the male’s fast approach.

 

Jonghyun pulled him from the room, just as Donghae and Siwon’s enraged snarls filled the air.

 

 

 

Grappling with the alpha, Hyukjae’s dance training kicked in to help him stay on his feet as Kibum tried everything to swipe his legs from under him so that he could pin him.

 

His head was spinning from the noises, and the scent of Siwon’s rage.

 

Hyukjae saw his mate coming, tried to get out of Kibum’s grip, and yelped as he felt nails dig into his skin, pulling down his left arm as he tore himself free with a shove.

 

Hyukjae pressed a hand to his wound as Siwon attacked Kibum from behind, and hurried away from them as Kibum began to try and shift, but Siwon grabbed a fist full of hair and smacked his face off the hard stone floor of the room.

 

As Kibum halted his shift, groaning in pain, Hyukjae ducked and hurried out of the way as a plate smashed against the wall he had been pressed against.

 

Donghae was still in human form, but he had years of experience helping him to fend off Minho’s erratic attacks. The younger alpha wasn’t following instinct, but anger and pride as he kept rushing at Donghae, trying to get through Donghae’s defenses.

 

Donghae’s forearms were already cut badly, but he wasn’t paying any attention to it, his golden eyes were fixated on the wolf, waiting to find that opening.

 

Hyukjae knew Hae would have a higher chance of finding that if he shifted, but Donghae couldn’t let down his guard for those few seconds it’ll take for him to force a quick shift.

 

The only thing that could help Hae was to wait for Minho’s momentum from the quick shift to die off, leaving him tired and winded.

 

The downside of forcing a quick shift; it means you should quickly deal with the threat, otherwise you’re going to be in deep trouble once the adrenaline worn off.

 

Another rookie mistake made by the younger alpha.

 

But one that Hyuk’s witnessed Hae make all those years ago, and learned from it.

 

As Donghae punched Minho in the muzzle, the sound of Minho’s pained whine joined Kibum’s.

 

Turning his attention to Siwon, Hyukjae’s body went weak.

 

“W-Won,” Hyuk stuttered out, heart racing in fear. “Stop!”

 

Kibum was screaming submission, whimpering and shaking underneath Siwon who’s hands were at his neck and belly.

 

But Siwon was too far gone, his wolf ruling him.

 

“ _The attitude you and that pup have needs to be corrected,_ ” Siwon snarls, pressing harder on Kibum’s throat to shut him up. “ _Or you’re just thick and unable to register warnings and respect.”_

 

Hyukjae began to shake, knowing it was down to him to get Siwon to snap from it since Donghae was busy.

 

Creeping closer, Hyukjae lowered himself to his knees so that his mate wouldn’t take offence.

 

“You can’t kill him,” he tells his mate softly, ignoring Kibum’s desperate stare. “You’ll create so much trouble for our family.”

 

Siwon jerks slightly, but the gold still remains. _“He threatened to claim you, again. Something that you still have yet to tell me about.”_

 

Hyukjae nods, expression sorry.

 

"Please...just let him go."

 

Siwon seemed to hesitate slightly, but that was enough for Kibum to attack him, catching him off guard.

 

"Won!"

 

Minho's howl joined Hyukjae's cry, causing him to jerk and look over to see Minho lying there injured while Donghae stood over him.

 

_"End this foolishness now!"_

 

The order vibrated off the walls, causing all of them to freeze.

 

Kibum whimpered at the order, pulling away from Siwon, who was struggling not to take the advantage and attack him.

 

_"Release."_

 

Siwon watched warily as Kibum grudgingly stepped away from him even more.

 

"Hae," Hyukjae whispered.

 

Donghae didn't look at him, keeping his eyes on Minho and Kibum, who were both trembling now.

 

_“Kneel.”_

 

Kibum kneeled and Minho went onto his tummy, bowing their heads in submission.

 

_“Grow up, and start acting like the alpha you are meant to be.”_ Donghae snarls at them, his dominance saturating the room. _“Minho, you are in charged of a pack now, be an adult, not a petty child who wants to throw his status around, and you, Kibum, you need to come down a few levels in terms of your ego. You don’t lead a pack yet, your father doesn’t trust you yet, so stop acting like a brat and show you are responsible!”_

 

Hyukjae saw Siwon shake his head sharply, shaking a little as he wars with his wolf a little.

 

Donghae notices it. _“Both of you apologise to the alpha for how you disrespected his mate and him.”_

 

The wolf crawls on its tummy towards Siwon a little while Kibum crawls on his hands and knees. Once situated so that they faced him, Kibum apologised, head bowed low while Minho released a strong dose of submission since he couldn’t speak.

 

Siwon’s shaking stopped, and he nodded slightly signalling for them to get up.

 

“You’re not done,” his mate barks when they move to rise properly. “You still have one more person to submit to.”

 

Hyukjae feels himself stiffen as the wolf and Kibum look over at him. Alphas don’t submit to the likes of him!

 

Kibum was the first one to bow his head, a soft strained apology hitting Hyukjae’s stunned hearing.

 

He saw Donghae watching him, saw him urge Hyukjae to accept their submission and apology.

 

Hyukjae croaked out an acceptance once Minho once again released another dose of submission.

 

Siwon nodded, satisfied as he came over to herd Hyukjae away from them.

 

_“Learn from this,”_ Donghae continues as he steps passed the submitting werewolves. _“Otherwise it’s going to be one of the elders who is going to come and punish you.”_

 

Hyukjae swallows as Donghae leaves, and he and Siwon follow their alpha quickly.

 

Kyuhyun is white as a sheet outside the house with Jonghyun looking the same.

 

“We’ll deal with it back at the hotel,” Donghae reassures softly, but there's still a edge to his voice as he leads them down towards the gates.

 

“We’re leaving first thing in the morning.”

 

 

 

Hissing in pain, Hyukjae jerked from the male.

 

“Stay still,” Siwon scolds softly as he dabs more alcohol to clean his wound caused by Kibum.

 

“It’ll be fine in a few hours,” Hyukjae says through clenched teeth. “Why bother?”

 

“Because you’re my mate.”

 

Hyukjae almost rolls his eyes at the answer, but feels his throat clench slightly at seeing the shadow of misery in his mate’s eyes and expression.

 

Hyukjae couldn’t run from it or avoid it anymore, it was time to tell Siwon everything.

 

“I’m ready,” he whispers softly, shaking slightly as Siwon applies a thick bandage to the cut.

 

He feels Siwon still. “We can talk about it when we’re home.”

 

Hyukjae shakes his head, grabbing Siwon’s wrist to stop him from leaving. “Kibum tried to claim me when I was fifteen, Donghae stopped him and they fought. Ever since then, it’s been a sore spot because Donghae won,” Hyuk quickly blurts out, heart racing. “We moved to avoid that happening again and then Minho’s father began to show an interest in me.”

 

Siwon’s emotions spiked, anger rising, but he kept quiet, staring at Hyukjae to carry on.

 

“Donghae protected me again when our alpha tried to claim me, and demanded for us to be released from the pack, which was only granted if Hae fought with the alpha and won, which he did.”

 

“Slow down,” Siwon mutters, and Hyukjae takes a deep breath to stop from panicking. “I understand Hae is protective, but to the point he’d go up against an older alpha…”

 

_Don’t freak out,_ Hyuk’s wolf assures as Hyukjae begins to feel himself struggling to breathe. _Just spit it out._

 

“Ever since we were fourteen, me and Donghae have had a relationship brought on by me helping him through his transition,” Hyukjae blurts out, and prays as Siwon’s gaze on him hardens. “He saw me...we both saw each other as something more than just friends.”

 

Siwon stilled. "What?"

 

Hyukjae nodded, biting his bottom lip as he struggled to convey more of his past to Siwon. He swallowed when he felt his wolf give him an encouraging nudge.

 

“I suppose you could say that...we love each other,” Hyukjae managed out, seeing the way Siwon’s eyes darkened at the admission. “We didn’t claim each other as mates, but it was something close to it. Our instincts just didn’t title each other as such. But the two of us didn’t do anything until we turned sixteen.”

 

Siwon breathed out slowly. “When you say ‘didn’t do anything’....”

 

“I meant...we didn’t have sex with each other until we were sixteen,” his mate confessed. “Hae’s sex cycles were starting and the heat was getting too much for him, so...I helped him out.”

 

“By sleeping with him.”

 

Jerking at the hard tone, Hyukjae shakily nodded. “It was the only way. He needed some sort of release and I offered myself to him. As a result, Hae’s grown even more protective of me like any wolf would towards his mate.”

 

Siwon’s jaw clenched. “And?”

 

“And then when I turned eighteen, that was when Minho’s father started to show an attraction to me, but since I was always with Hae, he didn’t make a move until whenever Hae was gone. And in order to do that, he usually sent Hae away.” Hyukjae took a deep breath. “For a year, he and Minho made my life miserable as I was often forced to subject to certain orders that brought humiliation to me until Minho’s father finally decided to try to claim me.”

 

“Donghae saved you.”

 

“Yes, he fought with the alpha and won. It was the first time I had ever seen an alpha submit to another alpha, especially when that other alpha was much younger than he was.”

 

Siwon stared at his mate. “Then what? Did you and Hae continue your...’fling’?”

 

Hyukjae nodded, almost shamefully. “But we stopped when Kyu entered our lives because that was when Donghae recognized Kyu as his mate. And...since I was still dealing with a heartbreak, I decided to go to China.”

 

“Where you met me.” Hyukjae saw Siwon inhale deeply, his anger slowly building up. He prepared himself, unsure of what his mate would say next. “So you used me.”

 

That caused Hyukjae to gape a little. “What? No!”

 

“It would make sense,” his mate spat out. “During that time in China when we met, you were a little too open, a little clingy. You just needed a distraction and you found one in me.”

 

Hyukjae shook his head furiously. “Won, that isn’t it! I wasn’t using you!”

 

“Then explain!” Siwon growled out. “Just admit it already, Hyuk. You were using me as a substitute for Hae since you couldn’t have him anymore. And when we met, you could’ve just decided to use me to your advantage, stringing me along while you still clearly had feelings for Donghae all along.”

 

“Won…”

 

“Do you still love him?”

 

Hyukjae stared at him in shock. He couldn’t even form proper thoughts and realized he took too long when Siwon pushed away from him, his shoulders tense and hands clenched. “Won-”

 

“I don’t want to talk to you right now,” Siwon barked out, leaving their hotel room and slamming it on his way out.

 

Sitting dumbly on the bed, Hyukjae stared at the door. He felt like he wanted to cry, but no tears came out. All he could do was sit there, mind blank, and suddenly, he felt all alone in the world.

 

 

 

As Donghae headed towards their exit to enter the city, Hyukjae huddled closer to the door, misery eating at him as he felt the tension grow between him and his mate that was sitting as far away as he could within the car.

 

Looking over at the werewolf, Hyukjae bit his lip at seeing the male’s eyes shut. He wasn’t asleep, Hyuk could tell by the way he was breathing and how tense he was.

 

Poor Jonghyun squirmed slightly next to him, sending Hyuk a pleading look as he was stuck in the middle of their tension and silence.

 

“Can you drop me off at the dance studio?” Hyukjae calls out, pulling his gaze away from his mate to look at Donghae who was peering at him through the rear mirror.

 

“I want you to help settle Jonghyun in with Min and the rest of them,” Donghae says, eyes going back to the road. “I need to get back to the restaurant.”

 

Hyukjae shut his eyes and nodded, obeying the male as he dropped his head against the cold glass.

 

“Siwon, I want you to oversee the move and see what we need to make Jonghyun feel settled and at home.” Donghae adds, and Hyukjae jerks, eyes snapping open to see his mate’s eyes still shut, but he was incredibly stiff.

 

Siwon grunted, and Jonghyun sent Hyukjae an apologetic look at their alpha’s strategy to get him and Siwon to deal with being around each other.

 

He had already commented on the distance and their silence just as they left the hotel, three hours ago.

 

Half an hour later, and Donghae dropped the three of them outside of the apartment building that their three remaining pack members shared.

 

Hyukjae made sure that Jonghyun knew all the codes as they traveled up in the lift to their floor, all the while he was too aware of Siwon’s silent presence.

 

Hyukjae allowed Jonghyun to enter the code to apartment, feeling himself growing tenser as Siwon stood behind him.

 

As they all piled into the apartment, Hyukjae frowned at the silence that their ears met.

 

“Min?” Hyuk called out, leading the way.

 

“Didn’t Hae-hyung say that they’d be here?” Jonghyun asked softly as he curiously looked around the living space.

 

Hyukjae nodded, frowning.

 

“Hyuk.”

 

Hyukjae shudder at the tone his mate used to call his name, and turned to see the alpha holding up a note.

 

“Wook is at practise and Sungmin has took Henry with him to the market because he’s forgot to pick up some meat for tonights meal. He says he won’t be long.”

 

Hyukjae nodded, sighing a little. “Come on, Jong, let’s show you to my old room that’s now yours.”

 

As Hyukjae showed him his room and gave a tour around the apartment, Siwon followed silently, nodding whenever Hyukjae asked him to remember something that Jonghyun would need, ignoring the younger werewolf’s denials.

 

Shutting the door behind him, leaving Jonghyun to settle himself into his new room, Hyukjae swallowed thickly at seeing Siwon go into the kitchen.

 

Following his mate, Hyukjae could feel the nervousness make his stomach flutter, his hands shake and grow clammy.

 

“Can we talk?” he asks in a small voice as he stands behind Siwon.

 

“I need to go and get the stuff Jonghyun needs.”

 

Hurt crippled his chest at the rejection, and Hyukjae willed himself to keep it together as his mate turned to face him as he finished writing down what he needed to buy.

 

“After?” Hyukjae asks, already prepared for another rejection.

 

“We’ll talk about it tonight at ours.”

 

Hyukjae feels his shoulders droop a little. He’s going have to eat with his pack members knowing that his mate is pissed and hurt by him.

 

Hearing Sungmin return, Siwon slipped past him without another word.

 

Hyukjae stood in the kitchen, alone.

 

His wolf whined as Hyukjae squeezed his eyes shut, hiding the tears that were causing them to sting.

 

Donghae’s been right all along. Hyuk should have told him months ago.

 

 

 

Sitting around the dining table that was overflowing with the feast that Ryeowook and Sungmin had prepared, most of it made by Ryeowook of course, Hyukjae had no appetite.

 

As Sungmin and Ryeowook took turns in bombarding Jonghyun with questions, Henry took it upon himself to act a mediator whenever their newest addition grew flustered from their attention.

 

It did make Hyuk smile at seeing Jonghyun look at ease with them, but he wasn’t feeling very cheerful.

 

Siwon was sitting next to him, texting on his phone with a frown on his face.

 

He still hasn’t really spoken to Hyuk yet.

 

“Why don’t you guys go ahead?” Kyuhyun whispers to him, eyes worried as Hyukjae looks at him. “I’ll keep Donghae here so that he won’t say anything. He’s already close to saying something tonight.”

 

Hyukjae nods, already knowing that. His alpha and best friend has done nothing but shoot them both with looks that screamed for them to stop dragging it out and talk about it.

 

If it continues any longer, Hae’s going to stop biting his tongue and say something, which Hyuk wants to avoid since he doesn’t know how Siwon will react.

 

"I'm gonna go home," he announced, earning concerned looks from the others. He gave them a small smile before getting up, walking over to the door and faintly heard Siwon do the same.

 

He needed to lure Siwon away before something happened and he knew it was best to do this quickly whilst Donghae's patience was still being held.

 

The way home was quiet as they both chose to walk. Their apartment complex wasn't too far from the others, only about a fifteen minute walk since Donghae didn't want to move too far from them.

 

When they reached the elevator, Hyukjae squirmed. "Siwon, we need to talk."

 

"About what?"

 

"About...everything," the older whispered.

 

Siwon didn't say anything, merely going inside the elevator when it reached them and Hyukjae hurried in to follow.

 

Once the doors closed, tension filled them both.

 

"I should've told you a long time ago," Hyukjae started, knowing that even though Siwon might not say anything, he would still listen to him.

 

Hopefully, anyway.

 

"I shouldn't have kept this a secret from you for so long, especially about...Hae and me."

 

Siwon flinched at the reminder of his mate's history with his alpha, but said nothing.

 

"But I was too scared. I didn't want to remember that and I wasn't sure how you'd react to it if I told you," Hyukjae continued on. "I was going to tell you eventually when I was really ready for it, but...I took too long. I'm sorry. You deserved to hear it so much sooner."

 

As the doors opened to their floor, Hyukjae followed Siwon as he waited for a response.

 

“Won?” Hyukjae calls hesitantly as they pass Donghae and Kyuhyun’s apartment.

 

“Just give me a minute,” Siwon tells him as he unlocks their door, and Hyukjae steels himself as he follows the alpha inside their home.

 

As Siwon clicks on the lights and shoves his shoes off, Hyukjae shuts the door softly, trying to read his mate.

 

He knows how to read alphas due to his past, but it’s always hard to do so when it comes to Siwon sometimes.

 

As Siwon sits down on their sofa, Hyukjae joins him.

 

“I need you to know that I love you, Siwon.” Hyukjae tells him as Siwon continues to be silent, expression closed off. “It did take me awhile to finally realise it, but then I was scared how to approach you during the last year or so. But you need to understand that there is nothing between myself or Hae now.”

 

Siwon clenched his eyes shut. “I’m second best.”

 

Hyukjae jerks at the statement. “No you’re not!” he argues, hands grasping his mate’s.

 

Siwon’s eyes snap open and Hyukjae stills upon seeing frustration and jealousy in his mate’s eyes.

 

“Won-”

 

“I’m nothing like Hae,” Siwon hisses.

 

Hyukjae frowns, unable to see how his mate means that. “That’s-”

 

“It’s not okay, so don’t even say it.”

 

Hyukjae clamps his mouth shut, uneasy now at the bitter tone.

 

“Minho and Kibum were right,” Siwon mumbles. “I’m no alpha.”

 

That got Hyukjae's attention. "Won, no, you are an alpha."

 

"Even if I am, I'm nothing like Donghae," his mate said bitterly. "Hae's more of an alpha than I am. He managed to get those two to submit to him. He was even able to fight Minho in his human form. And better yet, he was able to make an older alpha submit to his demands to release you two."

 

Hyukjae eyed him, his mind finally clicking together. "You're jealous."

 

"Do you blame me? Hae's so...perfect. He's the perfect alpha and here I am. I call myself an alpha, but I was unable to protect my own mate."

 

Shaking his head, Hyukjae tried to catch Siwon's eyes. "No..." He whispered. "It's not like that."

 

"Then what is it like?" Siwon's voice held both frustration and hurt now, and it made Hyukjae's heart ache.

 

"The only difference between you and Hae was that Hae had helped with his transition as an alpha. Our old pack lived by traditional customs, and he had a fight for dominance at a young age. You're different. You didn't go through what Hae did, but that doesn't mean you're not an alpha."

 

Siwon scoffed. "It still doesn't erase the fact that I was useless."

 

Hyukjae shook his head. "You're unused to it," he corrected. "You've told me how you've never really lived with a pack until you came across Hangeng and the others and protected them. But then you went to China where I met you. You haven't grown up in a pack with another alpha to understand what it was like."

 

His mate grew quiet, finally looking at Hyukjae.

 

"But you're still an alpha," Hyukjae told him softly. "You have the instincts as one, but they're not fully developed. But don't compare yourself to Hae because the two of you are different - you're both special in your own way."

 

Siwon shook his head. "...You and Hae have such a history. Do you really think I can suddenly stop comparing myself to him?" He asked, surprising Hyukjae. "He's...better. He's more experienced. And knowing that you two had been with each other in that way...."

 

Hyukjae watched him take a deep breath.

 

"You even admitted that you loved him once," Siwon continued in a whisper.

 

“Loved.” Hyukjae repeats. “I don’t love him anymore, Won. I love you.”

 

Seeing the doubt on his mate’s face was the last straw.

 

Bringing his mate close, Hyukjae cradled his face and peppered kisses over his cheeks and nose, avoiding his lips.

 

“I love and adore you. My mate.” Hyukjae whispers in between kisses. “I have a past, but you’re my future.”

 

He felt Siwon shudder at his words and shut his eyes as they both moved to kiss each other properly. Feeling Siwon gather him close, Hyukjae wrapped his arms around his mate’s neck as he poured just how much he loves him into the kiss.

 

Though he knew they both needed more time to adjust to the recent revelations, he knew it would be okay.

 

In the end, they would make it through together and take their first step into the future.

 

A future that was now free from secrets of their past.

 

 


End file.
